Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Sreberko powraca
No więc pisze to drugi raz , ponieważ mój komp się zacioł i musiałam go wyłączyć i skasował.Start!! Prolog No więc , uczennica szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont nagle dowiaduje się że ma moce i może zostać super bohaterką lub złoczyńcą co wybieże ? Czy uratuje świat czy go doszczędnie zniszczy W tym samym czasie Daniel prubuje uwolnić się z pod więzów ojca złoczyńcy , który chce wykorzystać jego talent do złych celów.Czy Daniel przyczyni się do śmirci bohaterów a może przyłączy się do nich i pokona władce Ciem i Swojego ojca ? Czy może obydwoje zginą ? ''' Rozdział I' Maja Milk Jak zwykle szłam do szkoły nie zważając na to co mam pod nogami kiedy nagle ktoś mnie popchnoł.Leżałam chwile na chodniku aż osoba która mnie potrąciła podała mi ręke żebym mogła wstać.Był to dość wysoki szatyn z złotymi oczami miał na sobie białą koszulke z krutkim rękawkiem i z czarnym napisem " Żyje się tylko raz" ,niebieskie dzinsy i czarne trampki.Nie powiem nie był brzydki , spokojnie dorównywał z wyglądu mojemu kuzynowi ,Adrienowi.Miał ostre zarysy twarzy po budowie i uderzeniu w ziemie wywnioskowałam że musi być dość silny. -Przepraszam - powiedział drapiąc się ręką za kark - Nic się nie stało- powiedziałam nadal mieżąc go wzrokiem , po chwili on otworzył oczy i również zaczoł mnie mieżyć wzrokiem i nawet lekko się zarumienił.Pewnie wpadłam mu w oko , codzienność zwykle mówią że jestem ładna. Wtedy on odwrucił wzrok ,a ja nadal patrzyłam się na niego z zaciekawieniem. Wtedy on nagle odszedł a z plecaka wypadł mu jakiś naszyjnik, był cały srebrny z wilczym kłem , chciałam go zawołać lecz on zniknoł za rogiem ja bez zastanowienia pobiegłam za nim.Widać było że walczył z jakimiś bandytami nie chciałam przeszkadzać wię powoli zaczełam się cofać lecz wtedy zauważyłam jak jeden z nich przycisnoł go do ściany i przybiżał nóż do jego szyji. "Nie moge patrzeć jak komuś robią krzywde " -wziełam kródki rozpęd i kopnełam z całej siły tego bandziora. Lecz nie uszło mi na sucho ten drugi przycisnoł mnie do ściany poduszjąc przytym ja go ostro kopnełam w brzuh przez co walnoł w ściane, a ten chłopak patrzył na mnie z zdziwieniem . W sumie to ja też byłam zdziwiona że go wykopałam na ściane.Byłam pełna energi , a w pięści zaciskałam ten naszyjnik.Popatrzyłam na ręke a z niej wydobywało się światło.Zauważyłam że ten chłopak patrzy na moją ręke i zerka na moją twarz. Wtedy nagle skulił się i widać było że nagle zaczeła go boleć głowa, zaczoł jęczeć z bólu i bardzo cicho przeklinać.Widać bylo że bardzo go to boli ja odrazu usiadłam obok niego i z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem patrzyłam na niego.A tamci bandyci byli jusz dawno ogłuszeni.Trwała nie konfortowa cisza. -Fajnie walczysz- zaczełam rozmowe a on odrazu przestał jęczeć z bólu i podniusł głowe i spojżał na mnie -Ty też - powiedział i uśmiechnoł się -A no właśnie - otworzyłam dłoń w której ściskałam naszyjnik- zgubiłeś to -Dzięki, ale możesz sobie to zatrzymać - powiedział nadal uśmiechając się -Napewno ?- Upewniałam się w końcu naszyjników nie sprzedają po złotówke -Napewno- powiedział i zamknoł mi dłoń i wstał.Po czym wyciongnoł do mnie ręke żebym mogła wstać. -Mam nadzieje że się spotkamy - ukłonił się i pocałował mnie w dłoń, ja nawet nie wiem czemu ale się zarumieniłam. Wtedy nagle zniknoł a ja nadal bawiąc się naszyjnikiem szłam do szkoły.I wtedy spojżałam na zegarek w telefonie.Była 8:18 za dwie minuty musze być w szkole !! A przecież wyszłam o siudmej!! Aż tak długo mi zajeła rozmowa z tym .... kurde zapomniałam się spytać o imie .No nie jestem aż tak tępa.I zaczełam biec ile miałam sił w nogach tyle biegłam ,zdążyłam idealnie w dzwonek.Szybko poszłam do mojej ostatniej ławki w której jak zwykle siedziałam sama i patrzyłam się w okno.Rozmyślając jak by mógł mieć na imie tajemniczy nie znajomy.Z mojich rozmyślań wyrwała mnie Aly`ja która machała mi ręką przed twarzą .Ja odrazu ocknełam się z transu. -Dziewczyno .... pośpiesz się mamy teraz W-F - powiedziała Aly`ja i wyciągneła mnie z sali .Marinette dziś nie było , pewnie znowu chora.Nawet nie zauważyłam Adriena który stał obok mnie. -Maja czemu się spuźniłaś ?- zapytał Adrien - Eee....- intuicja podpowiadała mi żeby mu nic nie mówić , a akurat moja intuicja nigdy się nie myli nawet przy sprawdzianie z matmy.-zaspałam - wzruszyłam ramionami -ta... napewno - mruknoł pod nosem Adrien Wtedy rozbrzmiał ogromny huk a Adrien odrazu gdzieś zniknoł. C.D.N Mam nadzieje że się spodobało :) I pa Rozdział II Start !! 'Daniel Gold' ''' Usłyszałem huk i odrazu zwlokłem się z mojego łużka ( przynajmniej przypominało łużko), było twarde i metalowe a na nim był bardzo cienki materac, oczywiści moja biała poduszka była cała brudna wyglądała jakby przeżyła II wojne światową.Była cała postrzępiona, miała w sobie kilka kul i była bronzowo żółta z kilkoma białymi plamami.Pokuj był szary a w niektórych miejscach odchodziła farba i bylo widać cegły, był równie zniszczony jak Warszawa po II wojnie światowej , czyli bardzo.Mimo to nie nażekałem , mogło być gorzej przynajmniej nieleci mi na głowe). Oczywiście jak zwykle musiałem spaść na twarz, szybko się podniosłem i założyłem jakąś bluzę.I wyskoczyłem przez okno.W plecaku miałem ten naszyjnik z wilczym kłem i tego debila złotka ( samo imie ma dziecinne i ja mam go słuchać chyba sobie w kulki lecą) zamknołem w plecaku.'' '' Zaczołem biec w poszukiwaniu sprawcy wybuchu. Szybko wyjołem z plecaka białom maske. Taką jak noszą hokeiści lub mordercy dostałem ją od ojca.Który jest mordercą , mało przebywa w domu i pracóje z Władcą ciem.A no właśnie jeśli jusz jest w domu to na mnie sięwydziera że jaka to zemnie beznadziejna osoba i wogule często dostaje czymś twardym w głowe n.p. miotłom, kijem do bejsbola , a nawet szkłem.Dlatego ja sam mało przebywam w domu. Mam moc przejęcia czyjegość ciała na 5 sekund , ale moje ciało wtedy jakby zapada w śpiączke''' (od autorki : pozro dla osób które znają Charlotte , takie anime )'' .'' I oczywiście moge przejąć jego moce , lecz ich nie zabieram tylko cząstke. Lecz jeśli chcem mogę ją zabrać.Mam też moc piorunów ,robienie broni, moc teleportacji i moc zamiany w wilka. Oczywiście mój ojciec o tym nie wie i mam nadzieje że się nie dowie, pnieważ pewnie wykożystał by moją moc do zabijania ludzi.W sumie to teraz jest spoko leże sobie i nic nie musze robić , i puki co nichce mi się zmieniać tego.'' '' Ok to wrucimy do tego że zauważyłem jakąś latającą dziewczynę, miała na sobie czarnąsukienke w ręce jakąś różdźke z czaszką ale najbardziej przerażało mnie to że miała całe czarne oczy z których skapywała krew.Wyglądała jak jakś postać z horrorów. A no i miała czarne długie włsy rozpuszzone a na nich czerwoną jak krew kokarde. Odrazu wzbiłem się na najwyszy budynek i prubowałem jakoś zdobyć akume.Pewnie zapytacie się po co ?? Poto żeby pokonać tego debila Władce Ciem i mojego ojca , dlatego mam maske żeby minie nie rozpoznali.Nawet nie wiem po co to robie , w niektórych chwilach jestem tak jakby dobry ..... Ble.... ble... Jak ja nie lubie być dobrym , bo weduk mnie dobrzy zawsze najmocniej obrywają i najczęściej przegrywają lub giną. Tak jak mama .... '' '' Leciałem tak i prawie dostałem w głowe od tej dziewczynki jakimś czarnym promieniem który robił z ludzi i rzeczy potwory.I to nie było takie łatwe.Wtedy pojawił się Czarny kot i zaczoł mieżyć mnie wzrokiem.'' Czarny kot '' '' Mierzyłem go wzrokiem.Był conajmniej mojego wzrostu no może o centymetr wyższy, miał na sobie czarną zasuniętą bluze z kapturem, niebieskie dzinsy i białą maske z otworami na oczy była ona z czerwonymi kropkami wokół całej twarzy. Kaptur miał założony na głowe i zakrywającą całą twarz maske a u dzinsów na pasku miał zawieszone dwa pistolety.Niewiem skąd ale mi on się z kądś kojarzy , tylko z kont ? A no i jeszcze miał biało czarny plecak z złotym zamkiem.Plecak w pół był biały a w pół czarny. ''-Kim jesteś ?- zapyrałem nadal mieżąc go wzrokiem'' ''-Nikim ważnym - powiedział po czym odskoczył na inny dach i z plecaka wyciągnoł kose i zaczoł biec w kierunku tej dziewczyny , która robiła spustoszenie.'' Mało co nie odcioł jej głowy , lecz ona unikneola ciosu a on wylądował na innym dachu. ''-I co pieseczku nadal nie umiesz walczyć- powiedział jakiś głos pewnie do niego, zauważyłem że nieźle sięwkurzył i z jeszcze większą szybkością chciał zatakować lecz ona złapała go za szyje i podduszła.On kopnoł ją w brzuch , a ona odrazu go puściła.Nie wiedziałem co robić zwykle to Biedronka wymyśla plan nie ja.Przydała by mi się jej pomoc . A ten gościu niewiem jak ale odbił się od powietrza i walnioł ją nogą tak mocno że z hukiem udeżyła w ziemie .Wtedy zauważyłem że niedaleko mnie leży jego plecak więc bez zastanowienia poleciałem szybko do domu i wrzuciłem go przez otwarte okno.Po czym szybko wruciłem na miejsce. On za to siłował się z jakimś potworem.'' Wolf Blood '' Walaczyłem z jakimś strasznym dziwadłem było całe czarne z ostrymi jak żyletki zębami.Wyglądało jakby je coś zwymiotowało. Wtedy nagle usłyszałem strzałki , i jusz wiedziałem kto to był. Była to Blaki ( Czarna kotka XIII ) moja przyjaciółka , szybko rozprawiła się z nią i dała mi przedmiot w którym była akuma.Rozwaliłem go i złapałem akuma która po chwil stała się pięknym złotym motylem.'' ''-I co Wolf Blood ? - powiedziała żując gumę - Udało ci się uwolnić ?- zapytała Blaki , ja kiwnołem przecząco głową.A ona popatrzyła na mnie i walneła się ręką w czoło.'' ''-To kiedy masz zamiar uwolnić się od tego psychopaty?- zapytała patrząc się na mnie , Blaki była córką kolegi mojego taty , stąd ją znam , była moją przyjaciółką i wiedziała jak to jest być na moim miejscu.Jej ojciec też uważał ją za śmiecia tak jak mój mnie .Lecz ona miała starszą siostrę do której migła zwrucić się o pomoc , a ja co ,nie miałem starszego rodzeństwa i co miałem zrobić uciec i zamieszkać pod mostem.Kiedyś miałem starszego brata ale zginoł , nadal nie wiem jak.Puki co mam młodszą siostre która mieszka w Egipcie.Balki dobrze wie że u mnie w dobu mój ojciec mnie bije i jest pijakiem.Nie mogę się postawić,jestem jakby w martwym punkcie.'' '' A no i jeszcze pewnie się dziwicie skąd ten przydomek Wolf Blood , no więc kiedy byłem w Now'ym York'u i byłem przestępcą właśnie taki przydomek mi przydzielili.Bo w kardzym przezemnie obrabowanm sklebie na jakimś płutnie lub ścianie było napisane " Wolf Blood" krwią , albo czerwoną farbą. Teraz aż tak się nie afiszuje , mam dużo przykrywek.Żadko pokazuje moją prwadziwą twarz , ponieważ ...... właściwie to niewiem czemu.'' ''-Ej halo - powiedziała Blaki machając mi ręką przed oczami.A mnie odrazu przeszył dreszcz.'' Pokój Marinette - Tiki ale ja muszę iść do szkoły- powiedziała Marinette czołgająca się do biurka i kaszląc przy tym -Nie możesz - Powiedziała Tiki ciągnąc Marinette w stronę łóżka , lecz Marinette nie dawała za wygraną i czołgała się na łokciach. W końcu po długiej walce Marinette zasneła na podłodze ,a Tiki chwyciła ją za ramie i położyła na łużko. Pokój Adriena po lekcjach Weszłem do pokoju i odrazu zaczołem przeszukiwać rzeczy tego kogoś ( od autorki: złodziej policja!!), odrazu zauważyłem jakąś gazete więc ją wyiągnołem był to Angielski Artykół o Wolf Blood i dodatkowo jego zdjęcie.Wyglądał identycznie jak tamten gościu, więc zaczołem czytać Artykół. Dowiedziałem się z niego że był on eksperymętem na ludziach i że jest mordercą. Była nawet nagroda za odnalezienie i wydanie go do laboratorium w wysokości stu tysięcy euro.Łoł tyle pieniędzy za jeną osobę. Nieźle musiał sobie naskrobać . Znowu zaczołem oglądać zawartość plecaka.Miał w nim dużo noży i pistoletów , ale jedno mnie zdziwiło miał też mały medalion w kształcie koła ostrożnie otworzyłem , był tam umieszczona fotografia jakiejś pani . Miała kasztanowe włosy i brązowe oczy wyglądała na szczęśliwą , miała też białą sukienke i piękny uśmiech , była lekkej bronzowej skury. Obok niej stał jakiś chłopczyk gura czternaście lat , miał brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy ubrany był w białą koszulke i czarne krutkie spodenki , również jak matka miał ciemniejszą karnacje. Obok niego stał czarno włosy chłopczyk z czerwonymi jak krew oczami , ubrany był w czarną bluze i białą koszulke na głowie miał czarną czapke i czarne dzinsy, daje mu około trzynastu lat.Obok niego stał kolejny szatyn z złotymi oczmi , ubrany był w Pół baiłą pół czarną koszulke z kródkim rękawem miał też krudkie czarne spodenki z dwoma białymi pasmi po bokach, miał około dzieśęciu lat.Obok niego stał jakiś dwudziesto latek prawdopodobnie ojciec , miał czarno krucze wlosy i czerwone tęczówki jak jego jeden syn, był biały jak ściana, jak jego synowie z wyjątkiem tego najstarszego.Ubrany był w czarny garnitur z czerwonym krawatem.Na samym dole fotografi ,była mała dziewczynka około ośmiu lat , miała czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy , które raz były niebieskie a raz brązowe , ubrana była w białą sukieneczke włosy miała rozpuszczone a na nich miała biały kwiat. "Pewnie jego rodzina "-przeleciało mi przez myśl Wtedy usłyszałem głos Natali. -Adrien Maja przyszła -powiedziała Natali -Maja ?- powtóżyłem sam do siebie-Już ide - powiedziałem głośniej Zeszłem po schodach i zauważyłem moją kuzynke Maje , wychylającą się zza drzwi.A za nią Nino i Aly`ja - To idziemy ?-zapytała Maja -Ale gdzie ?- zapytałem rozkojarzony -Do lodziarni nie pamiętasz - powiedziała Aly'ja -A no tak - powiedziałem przypominając sobie że umówiłem się z nimi na lody -A no tak ... Choćmy jusz - powiedziała Maja czekając aż w końcu pójdziemy do tej lodziarni. -Ok ,to choćmy - powiedział dumnie Nino W tym samym czasie w siedzibie Władcy Ciem Władca ciem patrzył sztywno w obraz , tak by go zmusić do spodnięcia.Lecz puki co nie udawało mu się to. Wtedy do pokoju wszedł jakiś szatyn z czerwonymi jak krew tęczówkami miał też białą jak ściana twarz, ubrany w garnitur w czarnych dzinsach. -Co robisz ? -zapytała postać -Nic - mruknoł pod nosem władca ciem - Masz te miracula ?- zapytał -Mój syn poszedł je zdobyć - powiedziała postać -Dobrze - powiedział władca ciem zacierając ręce -A no właśnie kiedy będę mógł do ciebie wpaść razem z mojim synem ? -zapytała postać -A kiedy chcesz- powiedział Władca ciem znowu patrząc w obraz - To może - wtedy nagle obraz otoczyła czarna mgiełka i spadł za ziemie z hukiem - Jutro - powiedział i uśmiechnoł się -Ok a o której ? -O ... szesnastej -Ok - powiedział władca ciem po czym postać otworzyła drzwi wszła i je zamkneła -Jusz niedugo powrucisz do nas - powiedział pocierając kciukiem fotografie mamy Adriena C.D.N Mam nadzieje że się spodobało :) Rozdział III Ok sorry że tak puźno ,ale zabrali mi laptopa . OK START!! Maja Milk Leżałam na łużku i myślałam o moich ocenach z Histy.Czyli o dwuch jedynkach i jednej czwurze.W sumie to nie najgorzej, poprawie to pojutrze.A no właśnie jutro mam sprawdzian z Histy.Podniosłam się i spojżałam na telefon.WIdniała tam liczba dwadzieścia.Wstałam i poszłam po książke kiedy usłyszałam pukanie do okna.Szybko się obruciłam i zobaczyłam.......... Tego Chłopaka którego spotkałam dzisiaj.Pukał i uśmiechał się szeregiem białych zębów. Patrzyłam na niego przez chwile ,ale po chwili otworzyłam okno. -No cześć piękna - powiedział po czym położył opakowanie z czekoladkami, a ja przewruciłam oczami.A on siadł na moim łużku.- Wygodne - powiedział kiwając się raz w prawą strone raz w lewą. -Po co tu jesteś ?- zapytałam zakładając ręce -A co niemoge cię odwiedzić - spojżał na mnie błagającym wzrokiem - Ale przecież nawet się nie znamy - powiedziałam -To się poznajmy - pociągnoł mnie za ręke i zmusił mnie żebym usiadła obok niego -To najpierw ty zadasz mi jakieś pytanie a potem ja tobie - powiedział patrząc mi prosto w oczy , co najbardziej mnie zdziwiło to to że nie miał już swojich złotych połyskujących oczu tylko brązowe ciemne oczy.Kiwnełam głowa na tak. - Czemu masz inny kolor oczu niż wcześniej ? -zapytałam prosto z mostu , a go odrazu zatkało - E...eee... Tyle mogłaś zapytać a ty akurat musiałaś wybrać to pytanie - powiedział drapiąc się w kark -To co mam zadać inne ?- zapytałam a on odrazu zaprotestował -Nie , moge odpowiedzieć tylko obiecaj że nie będziesz krzyczeć - powiedział to i złapał mnie za ręce po czym wstał i .... i .... i .... zmienił się w wilka , złotego wilka, ALE SUPER !!! Jak ja kocham wilki !!!Po chwili wskoczył na łużko i połozył swój łep na moich kolanach.A ja go lekko pogłaskałam. -Nie boisz się że niewiem cię zjem -powiedział dość smunym a i jednocześnie radosnym tonem głosu -A masz taką ochote - zapytałam przytulając jego włochatą głowe -Nie - No to się nie boje - powiedziałam i uśmiechnełam się do niego a on odrazu polizał mnie po twarzy.Po czym odrazu zmienił się w człowieka i zaczoł rozpakowywać i zjadać czekoladki które przynusł. -Ej! zostaw mi troche - zabrałam kila czekoladek i je zjadłam, on odrazu spojżał na mnie , wyglądał jak dziecko był cały umazany czekoladą .Ja odrazu prychnełam śmiechem .I wytarłam jego twarz ręcznikiem, który jakimś cudem leżał na mojej podłodze. -A tak wogule to co ma przemiana wspólnego z kolorem oczu ?- zapytałam patrząc na niego -No więc - zjadł kolejną czekoladke - chodzi o to że na przykład ja jestem wilkiem piorónów i moje plemie miało żółte oczy , dzięki czemu można było ich rozpoznać , a teraz mnie ścigają bo chcom ze mnie zrobić królika doświadczalnego, dlatego nosze soczewki kontaktowe , lecz jak widać po przemianie w wilka znowwu stają się żółte , i tak przez kilka godzin - opowiedział On Wtedy usłyszałam zamykanie drzwi na dole , pewnie mama przyszła.Czekaj mama przyszła , wepchnełam go do szafy.W ostatniej chwili , bo po chwili mama stała w drzwiach. -I jak tam poniedziałek ? -zapytała mama opierając się o futryne drzwi -Mamo wruciłaś wcześniej -Tak , zapomniałaś dziś rano ci o tym mówiółam - powiedziała mama- A no właśnie nie powinnaś jusz spać ? - zapytała patrząc na mnie , nadal byłam w dzinsach i mojej białej bluzce z czarnm drzewem. -Ok to ty już idź - powiedziałam i wpchnełam mame i odetchnełam z ulgą .Lecz po chwili , przypomniałam sobie że przecież w szafie zostawiłam bielizne na wieszchu ( XDXDXDXDXD ) , cicho modliłam się żeby jej nie zauważył.Lecz niestety się pomyliłam.Szybko otworzyłam szafie a ON OGLĄDAŁ MOJĄ BIELIZNE Z KORĄNKĄ.Chyba większego wstydu nie mogłam sobie narobić , byłam już cała czerwona ,a on tylko się uśmiechał ( Ostrzegam cię Złoty uważaj bo możesz stracić ząbki). -Ładnie byś w tym wyglądała - powiedział patrząc na mnie , ja odrazu mu to wyrwałam , lecz on był odemnie siniejszy więc przez chwile się siłowaliśmy i turlaliśmy po podłodze.W końcu on wylądował za oknem. -SORRY !!- krzyknełam żeby mnie usłyszał -NIC SIĘ NIE STAŁO!- Powiedział równie głośno co ja -DO JUTRA - Dodał -Będe czekać !! - powiedziałam równie głośno aby usłyszał Błyskawicznie poszłam do łazienki , wziełam szybki prysznic, przebrałam się w piżame i poszłam spać . Majka lepiej pilnuj bielizny bo kto wie może Złoty ci ją zakosi ( XDXDXDXD) Ok mam nadzieje że się spodobało i C.D.N Poslast żegna Rozidział IV Start! Daniel Gold '' Nie wiem co mnie po chrzaniło. Ale jakby straciłem nad sobą kontrole ( ta jasne ), robiłem to na co miałem ochote.Mam nadzieje że następnym razem nie będę miał takiego odpału, wogule nic nie pamiętam od tego kiedy ona się mnie zapytała o oczy. A no właśnie czemu ja o niej nąstop myśle , czyżbym się ..... nie ....a może ..... nie. Ok to przejdzimy do tego że jak wruciłem odrazu przełożyłem wisiorek z wilczym kłem. Mógł co prawda zmienić się w naszyjnik , ale tak było wygodniej.Przeżuciłem go dość szybko żeby złotek nie mógł wylecieć, przełożyłem go do mojego drugiego plecaka. Wyglądał identycznie jak tamten stary. Walnołem się na łużko i prubowałem zasnąć , ale jak widomo na jednocentymetrowymateracu nieda się szybko zasnąć. Wkońcu zasnołem ..... lecz nie był to dobry sen.Siedziałem sobie na kanapie przed gabinetem ojca.Przypominam sobie byłem wtedy bardzo mały miałem około dziesięciu lat.To dzień po zrobiniu tego zdjęcia. Obok mnie siedział mój brat Zack , był odemnie starszy o trzy lata.Miał czerwone jak krew oczy , był bardzo podoby do taty.A po drugiej stronie siedział mój drugi brat , lecz nie widziałem jego twarzy oczu ani nic.Był cały zamazan , jedynie słyszałem jego głos. -Niemartw się nic się ci nie stanie - pocieszał mnie brat , a po moich policzkach zaczeły spływać łzy. Po czym ojciec ich wezwał ja czekałem i bawiłem się kostką rubika.Kiedy nagle usłyszałem krzyki.Odrazu kucnołem przy drzwiach nasłuchując. - Nie- mój brat Zack walnoł ręką o stół - Nie zabijesz go -A czy ja was pytałem o zdanie - wstał i usłyszałem huk - Zostaw go - Warknoł mój najstarszy brat, zaraz motem usłyszałem głośny huk i jakby coś ostrego rocinało jakiś materiał.A zaraz po tym skapującą wode. Z pokoju odrazu wybiegł mój brat , i przez chwile widziałem obraz. Był tam mój brat cały we krwi leżał na podłodze. A nad nim stał mój ojciec , miał maczete , był cały opryskany krwią , a jego oczy świeciły na czerwono , a białko w oczach stało się całe czarne .On sam uśmiechał się psychopatycznie w moją strone. Mój brat Zack odrazu pociągnoł mnie w strone wyjścia.Wybił okno i oddał kilka strzałów z pistoletu raniąc tate. Wtedy wylądowaliśmy w lesie i zaczeliśmy biec.Lecz mój ojciec zastawił płapki na zwierzyne i mój brat w nie właśnie wpadł. -Holera- prubował wyciągnąć zakrwawioną noge , lecz ją tylko bardziej rozrywał -Nic ci nie jest - zapytałem z przez lecące mi z oczu w prost do gardła łzy -Nic - powiedział i podniusł głowe żeby spojżeć na mnie , lecz po chwili usłyszałem strzały.Mój brat zerwał swój naszyjnik i wcisnoł mi go do ręki . -Uciekaj , on chce cię zabić - powiedział po czym popchnoł mnie , na znak żebym jusz uciekał, biegłem ile sił w nogach .Lecz się potknołem i sturlałem się z urwiska. Spadając w sterte krzaków.Dobrze słyszałem ich rozmowe - Mów gdzie on jest ? - Powiedział złowrogo ojciec , warcząc przy tym. -Nigdy ci nie powiem -Jeszcze zobaczymy - pociągnoł go za sobą i wtedy była cisza. Siedziałem w krzakach . Nasłuchując czy sobie poszli. I wtedy ostatni raz widziałem Zacka . Nie wiem co się z nim stało.Wtedy nagle przerwanie i pojawienie się w laboratorium , przykuty do ściany. Warczałem mineło około dwa lata od tamtego dnia. Wtedy zauważyłem jak ktoś wchodzi do mojego więzienia. - Co tym razem ?- zapytałem nadal pokazując ostre jak brzytwa kły, patrząc na strzykawke którą mierzył we mnie.Lecz on nic nie odpowiedział tylko wstrzyknoł mi w ramie dawke nie określonego płynu. Po czym obraz się urwał.Kiedy się ocknołem cały ośrodek badawczy stał w gruzach , a ja spacerowałem po nich. Kolejny ułamek , jestem znowu przykuty do ściany.Lecz tym razem mam kaganiec , i takie coś na rękach z metalu. I kolejni lekarze w kitlach. Tym razem stali za szybą pancerną i stamtąd pociągneli za dziwignie. A potem poraził mnie prąd, trwało to długo bo ponad 15 minut, okropnych męczarni. I wedy obudziłem się ,drąc się na całe gardło. Po czym mój ojciec otworzył drzwi. -Dick nic ci nie jest-zapytał dość ochrypłym głosem ,kiedy on wogule się o mnie Martwi -Nic prosze pana - powiedziałem radosnym , ale udawanym tonem.On wyszedł a ja odrazu walnołem się na łużko.I po chwili tego pożałowałem , ponieważ materaca praktycznie nie było a ja przyfasoliłem głową o stal z łużka.A no właśnie pewnie się dziwicie czemu nie powiedział Daniel, no więc kiedy po raz drugi go spotkałem on mnie przygarnoł. Z uwagi na moje zdolności w strzale, i obcnie dla niego pracuje pod imieniem Dick.Wolałem inne ale co tak mam na drugie to wybierać nie będę. Następnego Dnia Marinette Wstałam dziś wcześniej zapytałam się rodziców czy moge iść do szkoły, oni oczywiście się zagodzili.Wyszłam z domu o 7 i odrazu skierowałam się do szatni. Jak zwykle siedziała tam Maja i grała na telefonie. - No cześć ? -powiedziała po czym dodałam- W co tam grasz?- zapytałam i usiadłam obok niej i zajżałam przez ramie.Jak zwykle grała w strzelanki , nie zważając na cały świat. - Zawsze tu tak wcześnie siedzisz ? -zapytałam nie licząc na odpowieć -No , raczej tak - powiedziała nadal garjąc w tą strzlanke,ja przewruciłam oczami i poszłam pod sale.I wyciągnełam mój szkicownik.Zanim się obejżałam Aly`ja wyrwała mi szkicownik i pokazała mi newsy. - Co to jest Alyja ?- zapytałam -Słyszałaś o tym gościu ? - powiedziała Aly`ja nadal gmerając coś w telefonie- Wolf Blood -Nie nieznam kogoś takiego-powiedziałam podnosząc jedną brew -No więc on jest z Nowego Yorku i był najbardziej poszukiwanym przestępcom , mówią że brał udział w jakiś eksperymętach na ludziach.I dlatego go teraz poszukują , praktycznie nie zrobił nic złego z wyjątkiem napadu na jakiś sklepik.I on właśnie pojawił się w Paryżu i nie uwierzysz- Pokazała mi walke tego " Wolfa Blooda " - i widzisz on nie jest taki zły - dadała -A czemu ty go tak bronisz ?- zapytałam -Bo wiesz , normalnie nie miałam bym do tego nic ,ale on uratował moją siostre cioteczną przed potrąceniem i przed jakimś gangiem- powiedziała Aly`ja poprawiając okulary , mimo to nadal krzywo patrzyłam na tego Wolfa - I aż mnie krew zalewa jak oni mogą tak o nim mówić nie dopuszczając go do głosu- Pewnie miał jakiś ważny powód przecież morderca , czy złodziej nie uratuje obcego człowieka , nie?- Ja zaczełam się zastanawiać skąd go znam, bo coś mi świtało że go kiedyś widziałam tylko kiedy ? Wkońcu zaczeła się Lekcja ''Maja Milk Jak zwykle siadłam w mojej kochanej samotnej ławce.Siadłam i rozpakowałam się. Wtedy do klasy wszedł ten sam chłopak co wczoraj siedział u mnie w pokoju !!'' " Czy on mnie prześladuje?!!!"'' -Jestem Daniel Gold - przectawił się kródko i na temat.Po czym odrazu usiadł obok mnie.Nie zdziwło mnie by to , ale przecież Adrien miał wolną ławke , a on nawet na nigo nie spojżał i usiadł obok mnie. Patrzyłam na niego z zainteresowaniem.Tak jak reszta klasy , przyglądała mu się tak jakby był jakimś kosmitą.No ja rozummiem nowy ,ale bez przesady. Ok i w tej ciszy trawliśmy dość długo bo aż do pory obiadowej.Otworzyłam moją śniadaniówke , w której były moje ulubione pierogi i schabowy z ziemniakami.On usiadł obok mnie , no wsumie to go rozumiem jedyną osobę którą "zna" to póki co jestem ja .Przez dłuższy czas patrzył na moją śniadaniówke. -Chcesz ? -zapytałam patrząc mu w oczy tym razem były jak zwykle piękne i złote jak sterta złota. -A moge ? -zapytał -No jasne - Powiedziałam i wyjełam z plecaka papierowy tależyk i podzieliłam całe śniadanie na pół.On odrazu wzioł swój widelec i z uśmiechem na ustach zaczoł jeść pierogi.Ciekawe skąd ma ten widelec ? - Ale dobre - mówił nadal jedząc pierogi -Ciesze się że ci smakuje - powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego - To jest przepyszne - powiedział nadal jedząc - Sama zrobiłaś to ? -No - przytaknełam -Jak ? -zapytał patrząc mi głęboko w oczy - Normalnie - tak to moja odpowieć na wszystko -To jest nienormalnie pyszne - powiedział i zabrał się za swoją część schabowego. Leczv długo sobie nie pojedliśmy , bo za chwile usłyszeliśmy wybuch odrazu pobiegłam do łazienki.A z naszyjnika wyleciała Śnieżynka.Pomagała mi opanować moje moce i dawała struj super bohaterki , Srebrnej Wilczycy.Po chwili wybiegłam z łazienki i spojżałam na chłopaka który walczył z jakimiś mężczyznami.Miał białą maske zakrywającą całatwarz , czarna bluza i kaptur, niebieskie dzinsy.Wiadomo było to że to Daniel. Wolf Blood Wleciałem do łazienki z plecakiem i szybko ubrałem bluze i białą koszulke , na spodnie nie miałem jusz czasu i szybkim tępem wybiłem w napastnika.Powalając go na ziemie. Potem żucili sięna mnie na szczęście chwyciłem jakiś kij i szybko zwiałem.Walczyłem aż nie przybyła ona ......... Piękna blondynka ubrana w srebrny strój.Przez chwile patrzyłem na nią jak debil. Ale po chwili się ockonołem.I walczyłem z nią ramie w ramie. Aż wkońcu wszyscy nie leżeli na podłodze. I przybiliśmy sobie piątke. -Nieźle walczysz .... - powiedziałem kłaniając się i dając rękę -Srebrna, Srebrna Wilczyca- przectawiła się i uścisneła moją ręke , a ja odrazu pociągnołem ją do siebie - Wolf Blood - powiedziałem po czym podwarzyłem lekko maske i nie wiem czemu , pocałowałem ją w usta.A potem lekko ją odstawiłem na ziemie.Była cała czerwona. Ukląkłem i pocałowałem ją w rękę.Po czym wstałem i poleciałem szybko do łazienki i włączyłem niewidzialność. To teraz jak ona się dowie kim był ten Wolf Blood to mnie ukatrupi wzrokiem.I będę wąchał kwiatki od spodu. Tak to była Majka, zauważyłem bo tylko ona ma lekkie znamie na ręce " nie ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego, chciałbym ale nie mam".Pewnie to znapie po watasze , tak rozpoznałem że jest wilkiem.Ma specyficzny różany zapach , normalnie ludzie tak nie pachną .Znaczy ja nie wącham ludzi ( ta wykręcaj się ) , ani tym bardziej Maji . Znaczy czuje , wącham , o Jezu skomplikowane. -Oooo....ooo ktoś się tu zakochał - powiedziała Blaki która siedziała na parapecie, a ja odrazu ją zepchnołem.Lecz ona nie spadła # smutek . -Ja nie zakochałem się - syknołem -To jakie masz uczucia do Maji ?- zapytała Blaki , a ja odrazu się zaczerwieniłem- No właśnie !-wrzasneła -Wdzisz mam racje zakochałeś się - i zaczeła się śmiać, a ja patrzyłem nadal nie wzruszony i wyszłem. Odrazu podbiegłem do Maji , która nadal była czerwona.A ja tylko się uśmiechnołem -I co mnie omineło ? - no chyba wiem ale chcem sobie ją troche po złościć -Nic - powiedziała spuszczając głowe w dół -To czemu jesteś cała czerwona ? - zapytałem biorąc ręce tak żebym widział jej całą twarz i miałem znowu ją pocałować , ale zrezygnowałem -Eee.... - nie wiedziała co powiedzieć - To czemu się tak czerwienisz ?- uśmiechnełem się szeroko , coś myśle że jak ona się dowie że tak pogrywam to te zęby strace , a ona ciśnie mną o ściane.Tak jak zrobiła z tym gostkiem. -Eee.... nie twoja sprawa - wyrwała się lecz ja nie dawałem za wygraną i złapałem ją w psie i obruciłem do mnie przodem i przytuliłem ją do siebie.Nie wiem czemu , ale bardzo chciałem to zrobić.Brakowało mi jej rodzinnego ciepła.Pewnie dzienie to wyglądało a ona była cała czerwona , ale mi to nie przeszkadzało ani troche. Maja Milk Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje, normalnie to bym go odepchneła i nawrzeszczała na niego.Ale tym razem nie był ,mięciutki niczym poduszka. Przytuliłam go mocniej.I czułam jego bicepsy ( sorry nie moge XDXDDXDXD , zrub se z niego poduszke , na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko ). Był bardzo silny.Ale po chwili się ocknełam i zapytałam -To kiedy mnie puścisz ? - zapytałam podnosząc głowe patrząc mu prosto w złote oczy, nasze usta dzieliły milimetry , a moje serce przyśpieszyło. ( ja na prawde nie moge XDXDXDXDXDXDXD) I wtedy przerwał nam dwonek na lekcje i momętalnie się odsuneliśmy.Byliśmy cali czerwni, a on się uśmiechał swojim flirciarskim uśmieszkiem.Jezu co się ze mną dzieje , drugi dzień go widze i jusz chcem go pocałować.Gdzie tamta ja która przywaliła by mu pięściąw twarz. Weszliśmy do sali i jak na karzdym przedmiocie on usiadł obok mnie. Siedziałam i rysowałam sobie pieski i kotki a nagle pani wyrwała mnie do odpowiedzi. -Maja ile to jest 6 + 4 rzay 2 ? -zapytała nauczycielka -Sstt-Daniel i pokazał oczami na swój zeszyt ja spojżałam a tam był wynik -czternaście prosze pani - Odpowiedziała -Dobrze - powiedziała nauczycielka i wruciła do robienia zadań na tablicy Urwałam kawałek kartki i napisałam na nim: -Dzięki za pomoc '' Niema za co ;) '' -Ale i tak dziękuje :) '' Zawsze służe pomocną łapą ;)'' A no właśnie nic dziś nie masz '' No jasne że nie mam , a co miał bym robić ?'' To może skoczysz ze mną na zakupy '' No jasne , z wielką chęcią :D A o której ?'' O 16 ok ? '' Ok , a moge dziś do ciebie przyjść ? '' No jasne , że możesz moje drzwi zawsze stoją dla ciebie ;) '' Ok to przyjde o 24'' Ej! Ale nie aż tak puźno , bo ja chcem spać '' To ty będziesz spać a ja będę spał obok ciebie '' Nie !! '' Sorry , głupawka XD'' Spoko , głupawko XD '' Spoko mała ;)'' Ej nie pisz że jestem mała '' Spoko piękna ( i obok narysował różyczke)'' Ok wybaczam .To o której przyjdziesz ? '' Niewiem , o 22 '' Ok ;) I tak mineła nam cała lekcja Matmy.Następny W-F. C.D.N Mam nadzieje że się podobało , pa . ''Rozdział V '' Sorry że ostatnio mnie nie było.Nie miałam czasu, i laptopa mi zabrali .Ok to : Start! Daniel Gold W-f czyli coś takiego co większość uczniów , nazywa bitwą o przetrwanie.I licytacją , kto dziś dostanie piłką w głowe , lub w inne miejsce.Ale myśle że nie będzie tak źle , w końcu unikałem pił to to będzie pestka. '' Jestem jusz na W-f i akurat dziś gramy w zbijaka. '' '' Ostatnie osoby które " przetrwały " to ja i Maja,a na przeciwko nas Marinette i Adrien.'' Ja idealnie ominołem żut piłką i ją chwyciłem po czym żuciłem w Adriena.Lecz on ominoł piłke która odbiła się od ściany i trafiła w prost w ręce Maji.Ona trafiła w Marinette, a dokładnie w noge Marinette. ''-I co kuzynie nadal jesteś taki pewny zwycieństwa ? - zapytała z widocznym łobuzerskim uśmiechem.'' Wtedy piłka prawie walneła we mnie , ale ja podskoczyłem unikając ciosu.I piłka odbiła się od podłogi po czym od ściany trafiając w prost w moje ręce.Ja nie czekając długo żuciłem w Adriena , i trafiłem .A on z chukiem udeżył w ziemie. ''-Jest , zatopiony - powiedziałem z radością z wygranej, po czym podeszłem do Adriena i pomogłem mu wstać.'' ''-Dobrze grasz - powiedział Agrest'' ''-Ty też - powiedziałem ze sztucznym uśmiechem, nie lubiłem go i on chyba mnie też '' '' I w końcu upragniny koniec lekcji , dziś w końcu ide z Mają do sklepu.Nie wiem czemu się tak jaram ,ale mi to nie przeszkadza. '' '' Poszłem do domu radosnym krokiem.I weszłem drzwiami wejściowymi.Odrazu zaczepił mnie ojciec.'' ''-Daniel dziś o 16 idziemy do mojego kumpla - powiedział'' ''-Ok - powiedziałem sucho'' No nic jednak nie pójde na zakupy , smutek.Ale chyba lepsze jest to niż, wypytywanie ojca : Czemu? Może kogoś masz? Czy masz to twoja dziewczyna ? Jak ona na imie i jak ma na nazwisko ? '' ''A ja wiem że nie moge tego powiedzieć bo inaczej nie będę mógł się z nią spotykać. Odrazu rzuciłem plecak na metalowe łużko i otworzyłem okno, po czym odrazu przez nie wyszłem. I poszlem w strone domu Maji. Oczywiście jak zwykle wskoczyłem na balkon i grzecznie zapukałem w okno. Długo jej nie było więc wyjołem z kieszeni taki wichajster i otworzyłem se okno. A ona po chwili weszła z miską pełną chrupków i nie zaóważając mnie włączyła wysuwany telewizor.Ja usiadłem sobie obok niej.I po chwili zaczołem machać jej ręką przed oczami.Ona odrazu się ockneła i popatrzyła na mnie po czym spadła z łużka. ''-Jestem aż tak przerażający? - zapytałem z łobuzierskim uśmiechem patrząc czy nic jej się nie stało'' ''-Przestraszyłeś mnie - powiedziała tłumacząc się i wtała po czym usiadła'' ''- Hm...? Mam cię przestraszyć ?- powiedziałem i wlazłem na nią opierająz się na rękach , ona była już podemną a ja wyszcześyłem ostre jak żyletki zęby , moje oczy zmieniły barwe.Były one całe czarne z wyjątkiem jarzących się żułtych tęczówek.Lekko opouściłem głowe do jej ucha - I co teraz jestem wystarczająco straszny- powiedziałem i wruciłem do tamtej pozycji.Ona była cała biała , ze strachu. Ja wtedy lekko zniżyłem się i pocałowałem ją namientnie w usta przewracając się. Zatopiłem moje ręce w jej talli a ona swoje w mojich włosach.Byłem jusz cały czerwony , ale nadal podobało mi się to. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy.Ona nadal leżała podemną zniżyłem głowe tak , aby była tuż obok jej ucha- pamiętaj nigdy cię nie skrzywdze , pamiętaj- powiedziałem po czym wstałem do pozycji siedzącej. '' ''-To po co tu przyszłeś tak wcześnie ? - zapytała patrząc mi prosto w oczy '' ''-No więc - wziołem prawą ręke na kark- wybacz ale nie moge dziś pójść z tobą na zakupy- powiedziałem troche zażenowany'' ''-Niema sprawy, możemy przełożyć to na jutro ? - powiedziała i uśmiechneła się do mnie '' ''-Dziękuje- odrazu przytuliłem się do niej, - i dlatego cię kocham- dodałem bardzo cicho'' Mam nadzieje że się spodobało :) Rozdział VI Start!! Gabriel Agrest (Władca Ciem) '' ''Była godzina równa 16.I po chwili oni się pojawili.On i jego syn, miał złote oczy i czarną czupryne po ojcu. ''-Jesteśmy - powiedział zdyszany Lucyfer ( P.S. Ojciec Daniela ma na imie Lucyfer)'' ''-Co wy jesteście tacy zdyszani ?- zapytałem mierząc ich wzrokiem- wyglądacie jakbyście przebiegli marato-powiedziałem zimnym tonem.Po czym powiedziałem Natali żeby zawołała Adriena.'' Kiedy Adrien wkońcu przeszedł, popatrzył dość zimnym spojżeniem na syna mojego kolegi ze szkoły. Chyba się nie lubią, ale to nic u mnie i Lucka było podobnie. Adrien Agrest Jak zwykle ojciec poprosił mnie , chociaż nie poprosił tylko rozkazał, abym zajoł się gościem.Nie sądziłem że oni się znają. On tak samo jak ja nie był zadowolony z tego.Weszliśmy do pokoju. ''-Mój plecak ?- powiedział z poddenerwowaniem- Znaczy to chyba plecak mojego kolegi- dodał , to napewno jego , a skoro to jego to znczy że...... on jest tym mordercą.Ale się wkopałem , morderca i dotego mnie nienawidzi.Ale mam przerypne , bo kto wie czy nie zechce odciąć mi łba.I dotego ojciec mi opowiadał że jest adoptowany i że powinienem na niego uważać.Bo jest wilkiem, nie mam pojęcia o co z tym chodziło i nie pamiętam kiedy ojciec mi wogule o tym mówił. Chyba kiedy miałem cztery lata. '' ''- Masz - dałem mu plecak , zabierając z niego ten wisiorek.'' ''-Dzienki - popatrzył na mnie podejźliwie- To co robimy?- zapytał siadając na mim krzesełku i krencąc się'' -''Nie wiem - odpowiedziałem i położyłem się na łużku.'' ''-Ale nuda - zaczoł lamętować , a ja nic sobie z tego nie robiłem i wyjołem komurke i zaczołem przeglądać Biedrobloga.'' Wtedy Daniel otworzył okno i zżucił line. ''-Co ty robisz ? - zapytałem podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.'' ''-Ide sobie , a co ? - powiedział i po chwili wyskoczył przez okno.'' Znowu leżałem i przeglądałem Biedrobloga. Gabriel Agrest ( Władca Ciem) ''-To co masz jusz ich ? -zapytałem '' ''-Mam - powiedział i dał mi liste osób z tak zwanymi kryształami mocy, były one najpotężniejszymi rzeczami na ziemi.Karzdy kryształ odpowiadał danemu rzywiołowi, ogniu,wodzie,ziemi,powietrzu,lodu,piorónów i jedne z najpotężniejszych kryształów kryształ ciemności i kryształ światła.Te dwa kryształy od wieków prowadzą ze sobą wojne.Są one dużo potężniejsze od Miraculum, nawet jak bym miał miraclum Biedronki i Czarnego kota oni mogli by mnie pokonać.Dlatego muszą zginąć.'' Na liście były napisane osoby z danym kryształem i gdzie mieszkają w jakim są wieku i.t.d. Większoś to były dzieci w wieku 16 lat , czyli takie jak Adrien. Lista: Jack Fire/ Dragon '' ''kryształ: Ognia Miejsce zamieszkania: U.S.A . Hawaje miasteczko obok wulkanu Mauna Kea, największego wulkanu na świecie. Moc: Moc ognia, zmiana w czerwonego smoka i inne zwierzęta. '' ''Zoe Stone ( córka najsłynniejszego muzyka we Francji , Jageda Stone) / Blue Fox Kryształ : Wody Miejsce zamieszkania: Nowy York '' ''Moc: Moc wody , i władanie pogodą, zmiana w niebieskiego lisa. O jak szkoda a zawsze lubiłem jageda. Mike Mirror/ Biały wilk ( mówią na niego Łajt) Kryształ: Światła Miejsce zamieszkanie: Paryż Moc: moc światła, regeneracja ran, zniana w białego wilka lub inne zwierze O i jusz mam pierwszą ofiare. Thomas Mirror/Czarny wilk ( mówią na niego Blak) Kryształ : Ciemności '' ''Miejsce zamieszkania: Paryż Moc: moc ciemności ,teleportacja, telekineza, moc opentywania .... więcej informacji nie znaleziono Hm... będzie ciekawie nie powiem. Maja Milk / Srebrna Wilczyca ( córka największego wroga ) Kryształ : Lodu Miejsce zamieszkania : Paryż Moc: nie określona Szykuje się rewanż , agęci szykuje się . Bo niedugo stary wróg was przywita. '' '' Wolf Blood ( imie i nazwisko nie znane) Kryształ : Piorunów Miejsce zamieszkania : Paryż Moc: Teleportacja, telekineza , kopiowanie mocy, opentywanie , moc piorunów, moc przemiany w złotego wilka. I z tym mamy problem, jest dość potężny. Nie mamy nic o nim. No prawie. Ale i tak nie mamy jak zatakować z zaskoczenia.A frontalne spotkanie może się skończyć dość źle. C.D.N Mam nadzieje żę się spodobało i do usłyszenia :) Rozdział VII Start! Daniel Gold ( Wolf Blood ) Biegłem ile sił w nogach.Zauważyłem kolejnego potwora , który terroryzował miasto.Nikt nie ma prawa terroryzować miasta,'' z wyjątkiem mnie. ''Jusz miałem na sobie maske i strój i żuciłem się na potwora. W tym samym czasie u Władcy ciem -I co mówiłem że przyjdzie - powiedział uznając swoją razcje Lucyfer -Dobra miałeś racje- powiedział zrezygnowany Władca ciem- ale jeszcze nie pojawili się tamci -dodał władca ciem - A wyjdziemy w teren -powiedział po czym dodał - Nie? -Tak - powiedział pewnym głosm władca ciem U Wolf'a Blood'a Unikałem ciosów maszkary , które mogły mi zrobić wielką krzywde.Wtedy pojawił się ten debil zwany Czarnym Wilkiem. -I co pomuc ci ?- zapytał Blak -Nie gadaj tylko pomagaj ! - wrzasnołem na niego -A wiesz co posiedze sobie tutaj- powiedział i położył sobie leżak po czym zaczoł na nim leżeć -Dlatego nie lubie z nim pracować - mamrotałem sam do siebie I kopnołem tego stwora w łep.Lecz po chwili tego pożałowałem , bo chwycił moją noge i żucił mną w betonową ściane.I usłyszałem strzałki , lecz nie zdążyłem wsać i zasnołem. Kiedy w końcu się ocknołem byłem w jakimś domu.Sam miałe postać wilka.Wtedy do pokoju wszedł jakiś starzec w chawajskiej koszuli , odrazu zaczołem warczeć.On tylko podsunoł mi miske z wodą.Odrazu zaczołem pić wode , byłem bardzo spragniony. -Kim jesteś ? - zapytał starzec - bo napewno nie psem , ani wilkiem , żadne zwierze niema złotej barwy sierści -dodał -.... - nic nie mówiłem tylko podniosłem łep i usiadłem- Najpierw ty - powiedziałem ochrypłym głosem -Ja jestem Mistrz- fu strażnik miraclum a ty ?- przectawił się -Jestem Złoty wilk - przectawiłem się po czym zmieniłem swoją postać w ludzką. Miałem na sobie czarne dzinsowe spodnie i biała bluzke z kródkim rękawkiem.Przy pasie miałem utwierdzone kilka pistoletów. -Hmm...? - zapytślił się mistrz - fu - czy przypadkiem nie jsteś posiadaczem kryształu piorónów ? - zapytał -Że czego jestem pośadaczem ? -zapytałem z ogromnym zdziwieniem -W sumie mogło to wiele wyjaśniać - powiedział mistrz- fu biorąc do ręki jakąś zakurzoną książke. Maja Milk Kiedy byłam jusz na miejscu zobbaczyłam tylko białą maske i czarną bluze. Czy on zabił go ? Wtedy w mojich zaczoł iskrzeć lud i po chwili z pod moich stup zaczoł się wydobywać lud, moje oczy były całe czarne z wyjątkiem niebieskich tęczówek , które iskrzyły. Całe miejsce było pokryte gróbą wartwą lodu.A ten stwór był przytwierdzony do lodu.W tej samej chwil do ktorej podchodziła do wroga w mojej ręce pojawiła się lodowa katana.Kiedy miałam go walnąć lodowa kataną w głowe , powstrzmałam się i wycofałam. -Co się ze mną dzieje ? -dopytywałam sama siebie , wpatrójąc się w lustro w łazience.Obmyłam sobie po raz drugi twarz- Co to ma być ? -dopytywałam się siebie z łzami w oczach ,które spływały po moich policzkach.Nie moge sobie darować że mogłam ocalić życie a jednak tego nie zrobiłam.- Co za debilka- zaczełam walić w umywalke pięścią.Lecz wtedy ktoś chywcił moją pieńść.I pociągnoł tak abym spojżała na osoba która to zrobiła.Był to nie kto inny niż Daniel.Patrzyłam w jego złote oczy , byłe one przepełnione zmarwienniem o moją osobe. -Co się stało ? -zapytał z troską w głosie -Nic- ocierałam łzy rękawem i uśmiechnełam się -Napewno ? - powiedział z troską -Napewno - powiedziałam po czym przytuliłam się -A tak na pewno nic ci nie jest? -zapytał przytulając mnie -Przepraszam poprostu myślałam że zginołeś -powiedziałam bardziej wtulając się w jego tors ( Ale to słodkie ooo...ooo ) -Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz -powiedział i uśmiechnoł się radośnie -Wiem-jescze bardziej wtuliłam się na jego tors.Po czym podniosłam głowe i spojżałam w jego złote oczy.Przełożyłam ręce na jego kark i podciągnełam się na wysokość jego twarzy.Oplotłam nogi wokół jego bioder i pocałowałam go w policzek. -I co tyle ? -zapytał z łobuzierskim uśmiechem - A co miało by być? - zapytałam patrząc na jego twarz -Nie wiem coś co zapamientam na długo? - powiedział i przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej -To co wolisz z liścia ? -zapytałam drażniąc się z nim , on zarzenowany wyszedł ze mną z łazienki i usiadł na mojim łużku , pocałował mnie lekko w usta. -Piękna mam do ciebie jedną prośbe -zaczoł Złoty -No dajesz wal -powiedziałam z uśmiechem na twrzy -No wiesz troche trudno o to pytać - powiedział po czym odstawił mnie obok siebie -No dalej wal - powiedziałam opierając się o jego ramie -No wiesz , bo tak jakby nie mam gdzie spać - powiedział troche zażenowany - i czy mógłbym zotać tu na noc -powiedział odwracając głowe -No jasne - powiedziałam z radością w głosie-Tylko gdzie mógłbyś spać ? -Na podłodze - powiedział -Nie jesteś gościem - powiedziałam oddalając to -No to gdzie miał bym spać ? - -Na pufie ? - zapytałam wzruszając ramionami -Ok- przytaknoł złoty - Dobra to ty nic nie zniszcz i nie dotykaj , bo ja ide się odświerzyć - powiedziałam i wziełam piżame - Jasne szefowo - zasalutował , ja tylko prychnełam śmiechem ~Chwile puźniej~ Kiedy jusz wyszłam z łazienki , zauważyłam że okno na balkon jest otwarte.Ostrożnym krokiem podeszłam do balkonu.Stał tam Daniel i patrzył w niebo , opierał się o balustrade. -Co tam patrzysz ?- zapytałam lecz nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi, więc podeszłam bliżej i spojrzałam w punkt w który on się patrzył.Było to piękne błękitne niebo pełne gwiazd, i właśnie przleciała spadająca gwiazda. -Piękne - powiedziałam z zachwytem -Co nie ? - obrucił się w moją strone i patrzył przez chwile , żeby po chwili znowu patrzeć się w nocne niebo. - Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz ? -zapytałam patrząc na zegarek w telefonie , który zgarnełam jak wchodziłam na balkon. -Chciałem popatrzeć w na nocne niebo - popatrzyłam na niego a jego twarz była uśmiechnięta i rozradowana -Ale po co ? Przecież jest zimno brr...- zapytałam prubując się ogrzać , on to zauważył i dał mi swoją bluze.Była taka ciepła i miła teraz wiem czemu on się z nią nie rozstaje.Bardziej wtuliłam się w bluze. -Wiesz , nocne niebo zawsze przypomina mi o mamie - powiedział opierając się jedną ręką o balustrade -Hm.... ? - popatrzyłam na niego ze zdziwieniem, nic mi nie mówił o tym -Wiesz , pewnie ci nie mówiłem , ale moja mama zgineła w wypadku samochodowym jakieś sześć lat temu- posmutniał - Przepraszam nie wiedziałam - spojżałam w dół -Nic się nie stało - powiedział i uśmiechnoł się do mnie ~Czarna kotka XIII~ ''-Ooo... ale są słodcy co nie Zack -powiedziała Blaki obracając się i szukając wzrokiem Zacka'' ''-Nie wiem , ja tam mam odruch wymiotny- powiedział zagryzając ciastko'' ''- Nie znasz się - powiedziała i znowu zaczeła przyglądać się im przez lornetke'' ''-Ja się nie znam - złożył ręce w krzysz na piersi- jestem obużony - dodał'' ''- Ta... jesteś tylko duchem nie możesz wtrącać się w zwykły świat - powiedziała Blaki nie odrywając wzroku od nicch'' ''-Czekaj co to jest ?- zapytał wskazując na czarną chmure '' ''-O o czym myślisz to samo co ja ?- spojżała na niego'' ''-Tak , czas brać nogi za pas- powiedział Zack po czym obydwoje zaczeli biec.A czarna chmura zaczeła ich gonić i niszczyć miejsca w których przed chwilą byli.'' Wtedy to czarne coś złapało mnie za noge i pociągneło do jakiegoś opuszczonego domu.Nie wiem co się stało z Zackiem .Ale napewno sprowadzi pomoc. Wtedy coś mocno walneło mnie w głowe.Kiedy się ocknełam byłam przykuta do ściany, a do rąk miałam przykute metalowe kneble. ''-Co odemnie chcecie ?! - wrzasnełam i zaczełam się szarpać'' ''-Nic tylko , żebyś nam zdradziła sekret twojego przyjaciela , a nie zrobie ci krzywdy- powiedział człowiek i wyszedł z cienia , był to Władca Ciem'' ''-Ja o niczym nie wiem- powiedziałam przekręcając oczami'' ''-My dobrze wiemy że wiesz jaka jest tożsamość tego Wolfa Blooda '' ''-A to... - przeciągnełam - Nigdy nie powiem - powiedziałam ostro'' ''-Chciałem miło ale nie dajesz mi wyboru - wyciągnoł nuż ( chce sobie kanapke zrobić ) , moje źrecice się zminiejszyły.Po czym zamknełam oczy'' '' C.D.N.'' Pa :) Spoiler : Nie martw się blaki, dostaniesz młot i będziesz mogła go zbić.I spokojnie on nic , (prawdopodobnie) nie zrobi blaki. Rozdział VIII No elo i jak zawsze bez gadaniny start !! Kiedy on do mnie podchodził coś przebiło szybe i kopneło go w twarz.Był to nie kto inny jak Withe ( łajt ). ''-Czy ktoś mówił coś o prawdzie - powiedział swój jakże słuchy żart.Będe musiała mu wytumaczyć czym się różni suchar od ciętej riposty.A no tak , rzucił mi mój kij do beisbola ( tak nie umiem tego pisać ) z kolcami wystawającymi z niego.Odrazu chwyciłam za kij i walnełam jednego typa.'' Jakąś chwile pużniej wszyscy byli już pokonani. ''- Skąd masz mój kij myślałam że policja go zgarneła? -zapytałam uradowana że wide mój kij'' ''- Zwinołem go z posterunku - powiedział drapiąc się w kark'' ''- Myślałam że cie na to by nie było stać aniołku - powiedziałam podkreślając ostatnie słowo żeby go wkurzyć'' ''-Czemu Aniołku ?! - powiedział z frustracją'' ''-Bo wiesz w porównaniu do Blaka ty jesteś jak aniołek - powiedziałam '' Wtedy podbiegłam i chciałam go pstryknąć w czoło , lecz zanim to zrobiłam on zrobił krok w bok i ja wbiegłam w ściane. -Ał - jęknełam cicho, bo w końcu nie jest fajnie jak wbiegnie się w betonową ściane ! W tym samym czasie daleko za oceanem na Hawajah w małym miasteczku obok wulkanu Mauna Kea. ~Jack Fire~ '' ''Wskoczyłem na swoją deske i jak zwykle pojechałem nad wulkan.Zawsze lubiłem tam przebywać , tam i tylko tam potrafiłem zebrać myśli.Co prawda było tam gorąco , ale mi to nie przeszkadzało.Niektóży mówili " Przecież to niebezpieczne , a co jeśli wpadniesz do wulkanu , albo wybuchnie " ja tam się nie przejmowałem zawsze lubiłem ogień i ciepło. '' Jak zwykle siadłem sobie na samym szczycie wulkanu i zaczełem czytać książke od matmy. W końcu jutro sprawdzian.'' - O Jezu ... nic z tego nie rozumiem - zaczołem lamętować i wtedy z mojej torby wyleciał Ognik .Ognik to tak jakby kwami, tyle że pomaga mi utrzymać na wodzy moje moce.Dzięki czemu nie pluje ogniem ani nie podpalam niczego.Daje on mi też kostium superbohatera Dragona.Musze tylko powiedzieć " Ognik czas zazionąć ogniem ". - Co tam czytasz ? -zapytał ognik zajadając się mojimi papryczkami czili. -Matme ,Ognik zostaw mi jedną papryczke - powiedziałem nadal leżąc i się ucząc -Ok , ziomku - powiedział nadal zajadając się paryczkami czili ( a dokładnie zajadali najostrzejszą papryczke na świecie Carolina Reaper) Wtedy ktoś wyrwał mi książke była to moja siostra, Alis. -Co ty tu robisz ? -zapytała dość poddenerwowana - Relaksuje się - powiedziałem tłumacząc się -Mówiłam ci że nie powinieneś tu przychodzić ! -zaczeła się drzeć na mnie -O jezu dramatyzujesz - przewruciłem oczami -Ja dramatyzuje, jesteś na samym szczycie czynnego wulkanu !- znowu zaczeła się drzeć - I co z tego ?- obruciłem się na drugi bok -To że jak wybuchnie to nie mam zamiaru puźniej obwiniać się za twoją śmierć - warkneła - O jezu ... - lamętowałem -Ty mi tu nie o Jezu - warkneła - I znowu się zaczyna -Idziemy- złapała mnie za ucho i zciągneła z góry, a dokładnie przywiązała mi łańcuch do nogi i cięgneła za sobą. A no właśnie nie opowiadałem wam jak dostałem te moce.No więc rozsiądzicie się wygodnie w fotelach , bo będzie retrospekcja. Jakieś jedynaście lat temu Był to pierwszy przypadek mojich mocy.Był to zwykły dzień , miałem pięć lat .Bawiłem się na placu zabaw.Kiedy nagle , wielki wulkan wybuchł. A dokoła zaczeła spływać lawa , ja byłem roześmiany i siedziałem sobie grzecznie. Lawa płyneła prosto we mnie lecz nie przepłyneła przezemnie , opłyneła mnie naokoło.Cała rodzina i znajomi byli bardzo zdziwieni. I wtedy właśnie straciłem moje dzieciństwo.Zaczołem kontrolować ogień i nie robił mi krzywdy. Rodzice wysłali mnie na badaniam, w celu zbadania przyczyny czemu tak się dzieje.Przeszedłem milion testów lecz lekarze nadal nie wiedzieli czemu tak jest.Mineły nie dłużej niż siedem lat i wulkan znowu wybuchł. Tym razem , było dużo gorzej .Rodzice chcieli uratować ludzi uciekających przed lawą , udało im się to ,ale za cene życia. '' Widziałem jak mame i tate pożarła lawa. Ja odrazu upadłem na ziemie i zaczołem płakać.Obok stała moja starsza o rok siostra, stała i patrzyła się w gorącą lawe , która po chwili zastygła i zmieniła się w kamień. Był to drugi przypadek mojich mocy.'' Nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić , ale ilekroć coś prubowałem zrobić .Wychodziło dużo gożej, a to coś podpaliłem nie chcący, a to kogoś przypadkowo opażyłem. Jestem chodzącym nie fartem ( jakie to smutne ), sam już straciłem wiare w siebie.Jedyne to co mi wychodziło to chyba przynoszenie pecha innym. '' ''Lubiłem jeździć na deskorolce przypominała mi tate , który uczył mnie na niej jeździć kiedy miałem pięć lat.Co prawda nie było wtedy deskorolek więc , jeździłem na desce z kułkami.Niedawno ją pomalowałem na czerwono , troche ją odpicowałem i tada deska jak marzenie. '' ''Jak zwykle siedziałem w oknie patrząc na wulkan. ''-Nie wytrzymuje z nim , mówiłam ci ciociu , jego moc jest zbyt potężna nie możemy go tu trzymać- powiedziała moja siostra do słuchawki '' ''-Dobrze więc przeniesiemy go do mnie - zaproponowała ciocia '' ''-Dobrze więc jutro jedzie do Paryża- powiedziała siostra'' '' C.D.N '' Mam nadzieje że postać się podoba i niedugo zrobie jej pełen opis.Ok to pa i Wesołego dnia jajka. Znaczy udanej Wielkanocy. Rozdział IX Jack Fire '' No więc streszcze wam to wszystko, jestem jusz w samolocie do Paryża.Ale było zamieszani z tym Jezu , była kłutnia którą ostatecznie wygrałem.Bo ochroniaż nie chciał mnie wpuścić na pokład samolotu ponieważ jestem niepełnoletni.Ale potem jakoś to wygrałem.'' '' Rano dostałem pożądnego hlusta od siostry w twarz wodą , a dokładniej waiadrem wody.Ogaronołem się , ale i tak wyglądam jak mop. Oczywiście jusz mi włosy wyschły i jakoś je doprowadziłem do dobrego stanu.Ale cudo twórcą nie jestem i nie ułożeich bez lustra ani niczego.Co jedynie przeczesałem je palcami i nadal odstają w karzdą strone.'' No więc kiedy w końcu dotarłem do tego Paryża przywitał mnie Wójek Tom.Wsiadłem do samochodu i pojechaliśmy. ''- I jak tam podruż ? -zapytał wójek Tom'' ''-A ... dobrze - powiedziałem i wygodnie usadowiłem się na siedzeniach samochodu'' Już dojechaliśmy na miejsce , była to piekarnia mojiej cioci i wójka w której mieszkali.Weszłem do środka i przywitałem się z ciocią Sabine i poszłem do gury do salonu , czekałem aż Marinette wruci.Usiadłem sobie na kanapie i grzecznie sobie siedziałem. ~Marinette ~ Weszłam do salonu i zauważyłam że ktoś tam siedzi , rodzice mówili mi wczoraj że mój brat cioteczny dziś przyjedzie.Nigdy go nie widziałam w końcu mieszkał dość daleko od Paryża.Był on w mojim wieku , miał bladą twarz , tęczówki czerwone, a włosy kródkie i czarne.Ubrany był w czerwoną bluzke i czarną nażutke z kródkim rękawem i poszarpanymi rękawami i czarne dzinsy. ''-Czaść jestem Jack , a ty pewni Marinette - powiedział i uśmiechnoś się '' Ja nadal mieżyłam go wzrokiem.Wtedy on wstał. ''-To gdzie jest mój pokój -zapytał taty'' ''-Na wprost korytaża - powiedział tata wskazując na drzwi pokoju , do którego nigdy nie wchodziłam.Jack odrazu poszedł do pokoju ze swoją czarno-czerwoną walizką i czarno-czerwonym plecakiem.'' Jack Fire Weszłem do czerwono biało czarnego pokoju.Meble były biało czarne , a duże łużko było czarno-czerwone.Na ścianie był namalowan czerwony smok.Żuciłem się na miękkie łużko i wyjołem telefon i sprawdziłem kilka widomości od znajomych. Leżałem tak do puki nie usłyszałem wybuchu. ''- Ognik, czas zaziać ogniem- powiedziałem po czym na mojim ciele pojawił się czerwony kostium z czerwoną nażutą z gadziej skury, na mojej twarzy pojawiła się czerwono czarna maska.Wyrusł mi długi smoczy ogon i smocze uszy, na nogach były buty przypominające szponu, na dłoniach pojawiły się czarne rękawiczki z osrymi pazurami.'' Otworzyłem okno i przez nie wyskoczyłem. Wybiłem się z nug i wskoczyłem na dach jakiegoś budynku. W tym samym czasie u Daniela Gold`a ''- kolejny wybuch ciekawe co to może być - powiedział sam do siebie i w magiczny sposub zamek od plecaka się rozunoł.Złotek wyleciał i szybko wleciał do wisorka chłopaka.'' '' Na mojim ciele pojawił się złoty strój, wyrusł mi złoty ogon a na głowie wyrosły mi wilcze uszy , tego samego koloru, na biodrach pojawił mi się złoty pas z jakaś laską i jakimś niebieskim workiem z pięcioma gwiazdkami. Zanim się zorientowałem Złotek przejoł nademną kontrole i wbiekł mną na dach.'' '' Zauważyłem jakąś dziewczyne , prawdopodobnie sprawczynie wybuhu kiedy coś nagle we mnie udeżyło ....'' C.D.N. Mam nadzieje ,że może być. I spokojnie w następnym wpisie będzie Sreberko i Biedronka i Czarny kot. Rozdział X " Pierwsza misja " '' '' Jack Fire / Dragon No więc biegłem po dachach aż wpadłem na tego debila, zwadnego też przyjacielem, którym nie jest . -Uważaj jak łazisz - warknoł , ja wstałem i się otrzepałem z piachu po przywaleniu w dach.I zmierzyłem go wzrokiem po czym zaczołem się śmiać.Bo szczeże mówiąc , pewinie Blood by nigdy się nie ubrał w złoty strój. -Co się śmiejesz hieno ? - prychnoł , ale ja nadal trlałem się ze śmiechu.A on mnie kopnoł , tak że zleciałem z dachu i wpadłem do śmietnika. Srebrna Wilczyca Jako pierwsza była na miejscu i przyglądałam się złoczyńcy, był on ogromny.Wyglądał jak jakiś wielki wojownik, w metalowej zbroji, miał też włucznie i coś niewielkiego na szyji.Było to dość daleko więc nie wiedziałam co to ,ale pewnie tam schowała się akuma. - No cześć - zza ściany wyłonił się czarny kot- Jestem ...- nie dokończył bo mu przerwałam -Czarny kot , tak wiem- powiedziałam przewracając oczmi - Ja jestem Srebrna wilczyca -Sreberko - wżasnoł czarny kot -Głupszej nazwy to nie dało się wymyśleć - Przewruciłam oczami - A ja jestem Bierdonka- po chwili obok nas pojawiła się biedronka -Przectawie ci biedronko to jest Sreberko- powiedział pokazując na mnie ręką - Jestem Srebrna Wilczyca, a nie sreberko - warknełam - Spokojnie , Sreberko uspokój się - powiedział , widocznie drażniąc się zemną - Idziesz dobrą drogą , jeśli chcesz zostać dywanem- powiedziałam ostrzegawczo , a czarnego kota zamurowało.Lecz po chwili się ocknoł bo tuż obok nas pojawiła sie włucznia. Czarny kot No więc'' Sreberko'' walczyło z tym wielkim gigantem a ja prubowałem pomóc , ale coś mi nie wychodziło , bo co chwile wlatywałem w ściane jakiegoś budynku. - Akuma jest w tym wisiorku - wskazała Sreberko - Tak sądzisz Sreberko - powiedziałem gdybając - Nie nazywaj mnie Sreberko !!- wrzasneła -Bo co ? - zapytałem wyzywająco, lecz nie spodziewałem się że ona ma broń. Jak ja moge być taki głupi , jak ?.Walneła mnie końcówką włuczni , na szczęście nie tą ostrą, którą wyciągneła z woreczka , który był przy jej pasie. -Biedronko , co robimy ? - zapytałem , biedronka użyła szczęśliwego trafu i wypadł .... pistolet na wode. Zauważylem że olbrzym zmiejsza się jak obleje się go wodą . Srebrna Wilczyca '' ''Zauważyłam Blaki skakającą po budynkach, oczywiście pomachałam jej.Ona mi odmachała i gdzieś znikneła. ''- Wilczyco jeśli możesz walnij swoją włucznią w tamten chydrant - powiedziała Biedronka wskazując na chydrant'' ''-Już się robi szefowo - powiedziałam to żartobliwie , biedronka nawet nie zwruciła uwagi na to.Żuciłam moją włucnią w chydrant z którego odrazu wytrysno strumień wody.'' Po chwili zauważyłam jakąś sylwetke.I po chili leżałam na ziemi. ''-Sorry nie zauwżyłem cię - powiedział jakiś głos, ja wstałam i zaczełam się otrzepywać.Podniosłam głowe i zobaczyłam chłopaka , w czerwonym stroju ''z czerwoną nażutą z gadziej skury, na twarzy czerwono czarna maska.Długi smoczy ogon i smocze uszy, na nogach były buty przypominające szpony, na dłoniach czarne rękawiczki z osrymi pazurami.Włosy miał czarne , tęczówki zato czerwono ,zielono ,złote , które co chwile zmieniały kolory.Był troche odemnie wyszy, nie miał żadnegej biżuteri co mnie troche zdziwiło.-Ej halo ziemia - machał mi rękom przed oczami '-Ee... czemu nie masz żadnej biżuteri ?- zapytałam zdziwiona ''-A poco ? - powiedział wzruszając ramionami'' ''-A poto żeby mieć strój bohatera - powiedziałam '' ''- Aa... ja niemam biżuteri tylko mam tatuaż ( od autorki : na plecach) - powiedział po czym złapał moją ręke i zdjoł srebrną rękawiczke z mojej reki - tak jak ty - uśmiechnoł się '' ''- Od kiedy ja mam tatuażna ręce ?! - zaczełam panikować - Rodzice chyba mnie zabiją jak to zobaczą - zaczełam jeszcze bardziej panikowć , a mój tatuaż zaczoł jeszcze bardziej świecić.'' ''-Uspokuj się - powiedział i złapał mnie z ramiona , ja powoli zaczełam się uspokająć , a tatuaż zaczoł powoli znikać - Widzisz i poco to panikowanie - powiedział i puścił mnie , a za nim pojawił się ... nie wiem kto , ale to był Daniel w kolejnym innym stroju . Musiałam się spytać jak się nazywa , bo nie chce walnąć jakiejś wtopy.'' Chłopak w czerwonym stroju lekko się odsunoł , tak żebym widziała jego i tego drugiego. ''- Jestem Złoty wilk - podał ręke ,a ja ją uścisnełam.'' ''-A ja jestem Dragon - Dragon podał mi ręke'' ''- A ja jestem Srebrna Wilczyca- kiwnełam do nich głową'' ''-Miło poznać- odezwał się Drag - Pozeży - powiedział Blaki która stała niedaleko opierając się o komin, a chłopacy posłali jej piorunójące spojżenia -No co ? - Mówie to co widze - oni tylko przewrucili oczami, a ja prychnełam śmiechem - Blaki jak zawsze zabawna- powiedziałam nadal śmiejąc się - Ok, czas brać się do roboty- obruciłam się ,ale biedronki ani czarnego kota nie było walczyli z tym gigantem -Pik! - z mojego woreczka znikneła jedna łapka. -Blaki, co ty nato żeby zrobić psikusa temu wielkiemu olbrzymowi- powiedziałam -No jasne , że chcem , ale jaki żart ?- dopytywała się blaki -Oblejemy go wodą - powiedziałam , a blaki odrazu z kieszeni swojich spodni , wyciągneła kilka pistoletów na wode. -W sam raz - naładowywałam swój pistolet.I po chwili zaczeliśmy lać wodą olbrzyma a on robił się mniejszy i mniejszy aż był wielkości myszki , a naszyjnik spadł z jego szyji.Złoty go złapał i oczyścił akume. Na twarzy Biedronki rysowało się zdumienie. I po chwili Złoty pstryknoł palcami i wszystko wruciło do normy. Przypadkowo kliknełam spust i strumień wody walnoł w złotego. -Ej !- powiedział to z udawaną irytacją , po czym oblał mnie wodą.I tak zaczeliśmy się lać wodą. -Pik!- zapiszczała przed ostatnia łapka na woreczku -To pa - powiedziałam i pomachałam na pożegnanie - Już idziesz ? - Złoty zrobił mine zbitego szczeniaczka -Muszę - powiedziałam pokazując że została mi ostatnia minuta.Skakałam po dachach aż w końcu udało mi się dotrzeć do domu w ostatniej chwili wleciałam przez okno. '''~Czarna kotk XIII~ Szybko weszłam przez okno do domu mistrza-fu.Usiadłam na kanapie i zaczełam udawać że czytam książke.Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Mistrz-fu -I co mistrzu-fu ? - zapytałam wstając do pozycji siedzącej -I nic nadal nie wiem gdzie jest ich kryjówka- powiedział mistrz fu i usiadł na krześle - A co zrobimy z tymi miraculami ? -zapytałam wskazując wzrokiem na gramofon -Będziemy musieli je komuś dać ? - powiedział mistrz fu -Ale komu ? - zapytałam Po chwili do pokoju wparował Chris i Thomas. - Mamy nowiny - powiedział zasapany Chris- No więc znalazłem książke - powiedział zasapany brunet -Ehm...- zaczoł teatralnie kasłać , Thomas. -Znaczy my znaleźliśmy - poprawił się Chris - No więc znaleźliśmy książke z wszystkimi miraculami które kiedy kolwiek powstały- powiedział Szatyn -Hm? - posłałam mu pytające spojżenie - No więc - otarł książke z kużu- znaleźliśmy coś interesującego - przewrucił na jakąś strone.Na rysunku był pokazany szatyn z czerwonymi oczami , przypominał młodego ojca Złotego. Był ubrany w czarne dzinsy i czarną bluzke , był cały blady niczym ściana.A na czole miał białą maske , identyczna jak ta złotego, obok był jakiś napis. " ( Jakiś zamazany napis ) " "Nadejdzie czas, kiedy żywioły przestaną słchać swojich panów, woda, ziemia, lód, piorón, ogień,powietrze, światło ciemność i ( nie mogłam odczytać ) , staną przeciwko swojim mistrzom. Nastąpi chaos. Kiedy on nadejdzie , zginie osiem posiadaczy różnych kryształów. Portal się otworzy , a on zniszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Tylko jeden z posiadacz będzie mógł przywrucić wszystko do pożądku ( Od autorki : Zgadnijcie kto ? ) I przetrwa to wszystko " Na dole był jakieś znaczki i obok drugie nie miałam pojęcia co one oznaczają. -Jak myślisz mistrzu Fu co to może być ? -zapytał Thomas wskazując na te znaczki. -Nie wiem - odpowiedział mistrz fu A no tak nie przectawiłam wam Chrisa i Thomasa. No więc może na początku Chris. Ma 15 lat , jest o rok młodszy od Thomasa. Jest Brunetem o zielonych oczach, zwykle nosi potargane krutkie czarne dzinsowe spodenki i białą poszarpaną bluzke.Może troche go opisze , jest rodzajem osoby która nie jest zbyt odpowiedzialna , ma poczucie humoru.Lubi robić psikusy , tak jak ja , i dzienki niemu Ethan ma białe włosy.To wynik psikusu. Jest dość odważny i spostrzegawczy , zwylke gram z nim w karty.I oczywiście wygrywam. Jest dość miły , ale potrafi też wkurzać. No i jest sierotą przygarniętą przez Mirstrza fu, ma on być jego zastępcą.Coś krucho to widze , ale może stanie się cud. Dobra to teraz Thomas, starszy o rok od Chrisa.Ma on czarne kródkie włosy i błenkitne oczy.Ma jasną karnacje i jest dość przystojny , wnioskuje to po tym że jak wychodzi to słysze tylko ochy i achy dziewcząt z sąsiectwa. Czasami dziwie się jak on to wytrzymuje bo ja na jego miejscu bym się wkurzyła.Jest intligętny, odważny i ma dobrą pamięć, jest też odpowiedzialny.Zwykle nosi białą koszulke z jakimiś czarnymi smymbolami, które sobie często zmienia, nosi też czarne wyprasowane dzinsy, w przeciwieństwie do Chrisa on nie jest łobuzem.I zwykle czyta jakieś książki. Ok to do zobaczenia :) C.D.N To do następnego rozdziału ;) Rozdział XI " Jak tam w nowym Yorku ? " Ok no więc dziś miał się pojawić tylko jeden rozdział , ale strasznie mi się nudzi więc pisze kolejny. Czas Start !! ( Musze se zmienić powiedząnko ) Blue Fox/Zoe Stone Jak zwykle skakałam po dachach Nowego York`u , ale nie miało to sensu bez tego Draga.Mimo to że zwykle mnie wkurzał , rozluźniał atmosfere i może go troche polibiłam.W końcu przeciwieństwa się do siebie przyciągają , nie ? Wskoczyłam na jakiś budynek i usiadłam po turecku, przyglądałam się metru , którym niedawno jechał Drag.Ale mi go brakuje, łza spłyneła po mojim policzku. Tata wyjechał , mama umarła, i mój najlepszy przyjaciel też wyjechał.Skuliłam się, zostałam sama.Po mojej twarzy zaczeły spływać łzy które skapywały na ziemie.Drag zawsze mówił " Czasem trzeba się wypłakać " , czasami mnie wkurzał , a czasami mnie oczarowywał.Z jednej strony był bardzo słodki , a z drugiej mega wkurzający.Ale coś myśle że on robił to specjalnie.Wspominam te chwile kiedy był jeszcze w Nowym Yorku ,odrazu się za śmiałam. Pamiętam jak go przypadkowo oblałam wodą z mojego kija.Był cały mokry tak samo jak ja , bo po chwili wyrwał mi kij i prysnoł we mnie wodą.A ja i Drag zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Albo jak za karzdym razem siedział przy mnie jak pies.Zawsze był obok mnie nie zależnie gdzie, lubiłam jego towarzystwo.A gdzy miałam gorszy dzień , potafił mnie doprowadzić do śmiechu.Lubiłam go , bardzo. Lubiłam jego optymizm, jego poczucie humoru , jego oczy , które zawsze na mnie patrzyły.Jego piękne oczy , które tak cudownie potrafiły zmieniać kolory , raz były zielone , a raz żułte , a innym razem czerwone. -Ej nic cie nie jest ? -zapytał znajomy głos , podniosłam głowe.Stał tam Ognisty Lis , kuzyn Draga.Był on odwrotnością draga.Wyglądali co prawda identycznie , ale w niektórych sprawach wcale nie byli do siebie podobni. -Nic - mruknełam -Przecież widze że coś ci jest - powiedział z troską w głosie ja tylko się skuliłam -Brakuje mi go - powiedziałam nadal skulona, a łzy leciały mi z oczu. - Wiem- usiadł obok mnie - Nie martw się Drag taki jest , że najpierw go troche niema a puźniej wraca- powiedział prubując mnie rozweselić -Szkoda że go niema - powiedziałam śmiejąc się - A co moje toważystwo ci nie odpowiada- udawał obużonego -Nie ależ skąd mości książe - powiedziała śmiejąc się - I widzisz śmiejesz się - powiedział - Ha ... Blak wisisz mi pięć dolców - powiedział wżeszcząc do chmur Ponowni usiadł i uśmiechnoł się do mnie.I wtedy chyba się troche zapędziłam bo ... go pocałowałam. Trwało to nawet nie liczyłam ile. Kiedy wkońcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy , ja byłam cała czerwona ze wstydu. -Przepraszam , chyba troche się zapędziłem-powiedział szatyn tłumacząc się -Nie to moja wina- znowu się skuliłam -Ok to już pora na mnie - Powiedział Fire i wstał -To pa - mruknełam -Pa - odpowiedział i zniknoł za jakimiś murami i znowu zostałam sama.Poszłam już do domu i walnełam się na łużko.Przejżałam wiadomości i zauważyłam jedną od Draga , lecz nie miałam chęci jej czytać.Po chwili zasnełam. Jak zwykle obudził mnie mój znienawidzony budzik.Wstałam i poszłam do łazienki , jak zwykle założyłam moją czarną bluzke z krutkim rękawem i niebieskie dzinsy.Drop jak zwylke latała i pomagała mi się ogarnąć.Nie malowałam się zbynio tylko pomalowałam usta fioletową szminką i podkreśliłam oczy.Nie lubiłam się zbytnio malować , bo nie chce być jak te cizie co nakładają na twarz kilogramy makijażu. -Drop , idziem - powiedziałam do mojej lisiczki , przewisiłam czarno-złotą torepke przez ramie.Drop po chwili do niej wleciała.Założyłam słuchawki i włączyłam odtwarzacz. Jak zwykle szłam ulicami Nowego Yorku , i jak zwykle napotkałam na złodzieji.Którzy zostali złapani przez policje. Po chwili usłyszałam wiwaty mojich fanów.I zaczełam biec. Co prawda dają mi motywacje , ale bez przesady wole jeszcze nie zostać okrążona. Weszłam w jakiś pusty zaułek i przemieniłam się. Skakałam po dachach i podziwiałam miasto , była sobota więc nie musiałam iść do szkoły. Widok był piękny , lubiłam to miasto. Biegłam właśnie obok mojej rezydencji , kiedy usłyszałam nawoływanie mnie przez panią Zofie. Przemieniłam się i chciałam wskoczyć na balkon lecz jakoś mi się to nie udało i dyndałam pod balkonem trzymając się Balustrady. -Jestem - powiedziałam nadal trzymając się balustrady i wisząc -Dziecko co ty tam robisz ? -zapytała pani Zofia i pomogła mi wejść na balkon- Zołi , mam dla ciebie wiadomość - powiedziała uradowana pani Zofia -Jaką? -zapytałam z ciekawością , bo jeśli pani Zofia się cieszy to znaczy że to naprawde coś super. -Jutro jedziesz do Paryża !- powiedziała uradowana Pani Zofia -Jade do Paryża - zatkało mnie -Tak jedziesz do swojego ojca ,nie cieszysz się ?-powiedziała pani Zofia -Ciesze - powiedziałam z uśmiechem -Dobrze a teraz ide bo musze przygotować obiad- powiedziała pani Zofia i znikneła za rogiem. Cała pani Zofia zafsze szczęśliwa i pogodna. Jest moją opiekunką i przyjaciółką mojej matki , przynajmniej była puki mama nie umarła. Ok to czas przygotować się na wyjazd. Popędziłam do swojego pokoju. Musze być gotowa , zaczełam się pakować. -Czemu się tak cieszysz ? -zapytała Drop która pryskała się mojimi perfumami - Nie widziałam Taty od roku , chyba to wystarczający powód żeby się cieszyć , że wkońcu go spotkam- powiedziałam nie odrywając wzroku od walizki. -Przecież widzisz- powiedziała i podała mi telefon z zdjęciem Taty -Ale , nie oto mi chodziło - powiedziałam uśmiechając się- chciałam z nim porozmawiać i spędzić czas z tatą - powiedziałam nadal się uśmiechając - Ja tam wole zostać tu- powiedziała Drop bawiąc się mojim telefonem - Ale i tak jedziesz -Wiem jestem tego świadoma- powiedziała Drop przewracając oczami C.D.N To Pa :) Mam nadzieje że perspektywa się spodobała I w następnym będzie perspektywa Adriena i Marinette. Rozdział XII Najmocniej przepraszam że to takie długie , bo jak sama na to patrze to przynajmniej ciesze się że w nie których miejscach dałam to pogrubienie. Ok to postanawiam przenieść to do innego wpisu, w sensie takim że tu wszystko zostanie i postaram się robić wpisy po trzy, sześć rozdziałów, żeby nie było to takie długie i w miare na bieżąco. Ok ogłoszenia parafialne ogłoszone to teraz Do boju ! ( nadal musze zmienić ) Chloe Bourgeois ''( A tego to się nie spodziewaliście ) Dziś miała przyjechać tak zwana Zoe Stone, córka Jageda Stona. Mam nadzieje że uda mi się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, dla adriena oczywiście. Stoje właśnie na lotnisku w Paryżu i macham do ludzi. Z Samolotu wyszła szatynka o fioletowych końcówkach i jednym fioletowym pasemku. Była ubrana w czarną bluzke z kródkim rękawikiem, niebieskie dzinsy, czarne rękawiczki bez palców , czarno białe trampki.Na ustach miała fioletową szminke , oczy miała fioletowe i miała kolczyki z w kształcie lisiego ogona " Taki jak ma Lila !" kolczyki były niebieskie z końcówkami białymi. Odrazu wyskoczyła z Samolotu i : -Cześć- powiedziała Zoe pełna entuzjazmu -No... Cze...ść- Nie sopodziewałam się aż tak nagle -Zoe - wyciągneła ręke- Zoe Stone- powiedziała uśmiechając się - Chloe Bourgeois - powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem No więc kiedy w końcu byliśmy na miejscu. I zaczeło lać , co mnie bardzo zdziwiło Zoe była bardzo szczęśliwa " Jakim cudem ona potrafi być taka szczęśliwa ? " Kiedy w końcu odprowadziłam Zoe do pokoju. Zoe przeglądała coś na telefonie, ciekawe co ? -Zoe co tam robisz ? -zapytałam siadając obok niej na kanapie. -Ja pisze - powiedziała i podniosła głowe, patrzyłam się w jej telefon.Zauważyłam jeden nietypowy kontakt z serduszkami. -A to kto to ? - wskazałam paznokciem na osobe zatytułowaną " Dragon " A dalej były serduszka. -E..e. mój znajomy -powiedziała próbując wykręcić się z tematu. -Ta bo przy zwykłym znajomym byś stawiała serduszka - powiedziałam z sarkazmem - No dobra , ale nikomu nie mów - powiedziała Zoe - Obiecuje - położyłam ręke na sercu co oznaczało że nie -Przyżeknij - powiedziała stanowczo -Ale na co mam przyżeknąć ? -zaytałam , bo nigdy nie składałam takiej prawdziwej obietnicy. -Na życie - powiedziała Zoe -Ok , przyżekam na życie- powiedziałam z ręką na sercu- A teraz powiesz mi tą tajemnice ? - zapytałam się -No dobra- machneła ręką Zoe - No więc wiesz ja tak jakby go ....- urwała ale prosto było się domyśleć - Kochasz ? -zapytałam z uśmiechem -No można tak powiedzieć - powiedziała i zarumieniła się -A jak on wygląda ? -zapytałam wpatrując się w telefon Ona przełączyła mi na jego zdjęcie z galeri.Był to wysoki szatyn z czerwonymi źrenicami , ubrany był w czarną kurtke z czerwono białym szalikiem.Był uśmiechnięty , a pod ramieniem trzymał Zoe. -Ładny - stwierdziłam -No jest fenomenalny - powiedziała rozmarzona Zoe -Która godzina ? - zapytałam Zoe - Dwudziesta druga - powiedziała tak jakby dla niej była to normalna pora -Zasiedziałam się - powiedziałam pomachałam Zoe i wyszłam Odprawiłam codzienny wieczorny rytuał i przebrałam się w piżame i poszłam spać. C.D.N Mam nadzieje że jeszcze żyjecie i nie umarliście z nudów. Więc pa :) I sorry że taki kródki , po prostu nie chcem pisać o godzinie 23.I myśle że jutro będzie dłuższy. Rozdział XIII " Puszek " ''~Maja Milk~ No więc jest niedziele i ja jak zwykle leże na łużku myśląc co ze sobą zrobić.Jest godzina około trzynastej , tak przynajmniej myśle.Odpaliłam laptopa i posanowiłam przejżeć wiadomości [ Złoty wracaj !! Twoja kolej ] Usiadłam po turecku i akurat wtedy do pokoju wpadł Złoty szukający czegoś.A no tak zapomniałam wspomnieć że razem z złotym dziele pokój i moje szafy.W sumie to połowa jego rzeczy leży na podłodze.A moje rzeczy osobiste takie jak ( bielizna ) są schowane w szufladzie pod mojim łużkiem. I puki co on śpi na podłodze [ XD] albo jest na odwrut i to ja śpie na podłodze .Dziś akurat śpie na łużku ( B) ) ''-Gdzie to jest ?! - zapytał wywracając wszystko i wyciągając wszytko z szuflad [ A to ty też tak masz że jak nie możesz czegoś znaleść to wywracasz wszystko ]'' ''-Czego szukasz ? -wychyliłam się zza laptopa i podniosłam jedną brew'' ''-A niczego - powiedział z sztucznym uśmieszkiem '' ''-Czy ja czuje dym - stwierdziłam , patrząc na Daniela '' ''-Nie nie czujesz - powiedział i zatkał mi nos, ja tylko prychnełam śmiechem.'' ''-Co tym razem się pali ? -zaptałam rozbawiona '' ''- Kuchenka - powiedział smutno Daniel'' ''-Masz - rzuciłam mu gaśnice '' ''- Dzięki - powiedział i uśmiechnoł się serdecznie - Ale możesz narazie nie schodzić na duł ?'' ''-No Ok , ale dlaczego ? - nie odpowiedziła tylko zniknoł za drzwiami, hmm... o co chodzi , przecież nie mam urodzin,były siedem miesięcy temu.'' No cuż trzeba jakoś się odświerzyć , poszłam do łazienki.Wyszorowałam ząbki i przebrałam się w bluzke z czarnym napisem "Polska dziewczyna", bluzka była u gury biała a na dole czerwona , po prawej stronie miała znaczek na czerwonym tle z białym orłem.Założyłam niebieski dzinsy i wyszłam z łazienki.Zeszłam na duł i odrazu zauwarzyłam Złotego z trudem gaszącego pożar.Ja tylko prychnełam śmiechem , ale po chwili nie było mi do śmiechu bo zaraz po chwili ja byłam cała w pianie. ''-Sorry - powiedział Złoty z spuszczoną głową '' ''-Nic się nie stało - poczochrałam mu włosy , o dziwo były tak miękkie jak wełna u owieczki ( ale to miękkie :O Złoty co ty robisz z tymi włosami że są takie puszyste ) [ XDXDXD]. '' ''-Chciałem zrobić ci niespodzianke , ale coś nie wyszło - zakrył twarz w dłoniach'' ''-Niemartw się - przytuliłam się do niego brudząc go przytym [ urocze ^.^ ]'' * Następnego dnia * Wstałam o godzine wcześniej od niego.Byłam jusz gotowa , rodzice byli jusz w domu widać wcześniej wrucili z misji.Bo myślałam że nie będzie ich do jutra ... Czekaj ZŁOTY !!! Przecież rodzice nie wiedzą że on mieszka w ich domu.Będę miała przerypane po całości .Co oni powiedzą na CHŁOPAKA śpiącego w łużku ich córki. '' Rodzice dopiero teraz przyjechali ponieważ pracóją za granicą i mieli jakąś warzną sprawe , postanowili mnie zostawić. Byłam odpowiedzialna więc nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości że sobie nie poradze. '' Ale wracajmi do tego CO JA MAM ZROBIĆ Z ZŁOTYM ?! [ Wywal go przez okno i będziesz miała z główki ] No przecież przez okno go nie wywale [ Czemu nie ? Zrobiłam bym sobie tapete z nim jak spada ] Wtedy do drzwi mojego pokoju ktoś zapukał była to mama. ''-Maja wchodze - powiedziała mama , ja bez zastanowienia podbiegłam do łużka i pstryknełam go w głowe przez co odrazu zmienił się w psa.'' ''- Córusiu zejć na śniadanie - powiedziała mama - a to co to jest? -zapytała wskazując na wilka z złotym futrem.'' ''-To jest ....... - przerwałam - Mój pies - wypaliłam '' ''-Aha a skąd go masz ? -zapytałam mama głaskając Złotego'' ''- Znalazłam go na ulicy , był bardzo głodny więc dałam mu jeść - po części była to prawda'' ''- A jak się wabi ? '' ''- ....- zastanawiałam się przez chwile - Puszek - wypaliłam [ XDXD Ale złoty się wkurzy XD Puszek choć tu ]'' ''- Dobrze to ja cię jusz zostawiam - powiedziała mama wychodząc'' '' C.D.N'' Tak, puźniej porawie błędy.A teraz przepraszam ide leniuchować przecież jest sobota.Trzeba kożystać z soboty puki jest. Dziś też chyba będzie next , ale to zależy. To udanej soboty [ lub jakiegoś dnia jeśli tego nie czytacie w sobote] Rozdział XIV " Lucy ? " Ok gadać mi się niechce więc lecimy z tym. ~Maja Milk~ '''''Kiedy mama wyszłam poszłam po ulubiony zapach Złotego czyli : Zapach smażonego bekonu. Prysnełam tym a Złoty odrazu się obudził. ''- Po co mnie obudziłaś ? -zapytał się złoty opierając się jedną ręką o materac.'' ''- No wiesz mamy mały problem- powiedziałam dość nerwowo'' ''-Jaki? -zapytał i jak zwykle na głowie miał swoje wilcze uszy które słuchały mnie uważnie.'' ''- No wiesz - przeciągnełam - Rodzice przyjechali i ...- nie dokończyłam bo wiedziałam że Złoty zabije mnie wzrokiem'' ''-I ? '' ''- I od dziś jesteś mojim psem puszkiem - powiedziałam bardzo szypko mając nadzieje że nie zrozumie , ale tak nie było'' ''-ŻE CZYM JESTEM ?!''- podniusł się do pozycji stojącej '- Psem - powiedziałam wzruszając ramionami ''- Masz farta - powiedział cicho chłopak , ale i tak go usłyszałam'' ''-Czemu mam farta ? - zapytałam śmiejąc się w duchu '' ''- Ok to nazywam się Puszek tak ? - uniknoł odpowiedzi na pytanie [ Puźniej się dowiecie o co chodzi , ale nie w tym rozdziale ;) ]'' ''- tak - powiedziałam krtko mieżąc go wzrokiem'' ''- To możemy iść - odtworzył okno'' ''- Masz zamiar wyjść w tym - zaczełam się śmiać a on po chwili śmiał się zemną [ I co z tego że rodzice mogą was usłyszeć , macie to najwidoczniej gdzieś , ale dobra nie wtrącam się ] [ A no tak żeby nie było Złoty był w " piżamie " ale nie chce mi się teraz opisywać więc opis dam puźniej]'' ''- Ok to ja ide się przebrać , ''przypominasz Lucy- Ostatnie dwa słowa powiedział ciszej i tak jakby smutno '' Jaką Lucy , czy to jego była dziewczyna? A może to była jego siostra , która umarła na raka [ Ta tylko że jedyna jego siostra ... o nie nie będę spojlerować], a może to jego Mama tak miała na imie.A może to jakaś jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństaw , będę musiała go zapytać.I nie wimiga mi się.'' ''-Jestem gotowy- powiedział Złoty wychodząc z Łazienki'' ''- Ok to teraz jeśli możesz to przeć na około - powiedziałam uchylając okno.On wzioł plecak i wyszedł na balkon [ I co że zaraz obok były drzwi ] ( Wiesz autorko bo Złoty to lubi się popisać jak to on, więc wychodzi przez okno XD) '' Szybko zeszłam po schodach z plecakiem i usiadłam przy stole. ''- O jusz jesteś - powiedziała uradowana mama po czym podała mi naleśniki ( były owiele lepsze od tych spalonych przez Złotego , chociaż nie lepsze od jego kurczaka , nie spalonego kurczaka.) '''Wtedy dobiegło pukanie , poszłam otworzyć. ''- Mamo to ja jusz ide - powiedziałam i wyszłam '' Ja i złoty sliśmy tak przez dłuższą chwile w ciszy. ''-Złoty ? -zapytałam patrząc mu w twarz'' ''- Tak - powiedział i obrucił się w moją strone '' ''- Kto to Lucy ? -zapytałam i ujżałam w jego źrenicach ból, on tylko obrucił się i założył kaptur na głowe'' ''- Wybacz ale nie moge ci o tym powiedzieć - mruknoł'' ''- Czemu ?! -powiedziałam z wściekłością - wymykasz się ,nadal masz jakieś sekrety o których nie wiem i nie chcesz mi powiedzieć ,masz pewnie potajemne życie o którym nie wiem, przecież nie znamy się od tygodnia , a ty ...- czułam jak w mojich oczach zbierają się łzy- ty ty nadal mi nie ufasz - po mojim policzku spłyneła jedna łza '' ''- Nie moge zrozum -powiedział nadal nie spoglądając na mnie'' ''- Ufasz mi czy nie - powiedziałam ocierając łzy, nie odpowiedział '' ''- Skoro mi nie ufasz to nie zadawaj się ze mną - powiedziałam i odbiegłam od niego, zaczełam płakać.'' ''- Czekaj !- podniusł głos i mnie złapał , lecz ja wyrwałam się.'' ''-Nie dotykaj mnie ! - warknełam przełykając łzy'' ''-" Nawet najbliższy przyjaciel mi nie ufa " - pomyślałam nadal płacząc. Siedziałam w parku przy fontanie i wypłakiwałam sobie oczy.'' ''-" Czemu każdy ma sekrety !? " -zapytałam sama siebie , licząc na odpowieć lecz jej nie otrzymałam.'' I wtedy ... C.D.N '' ''To polsat się kłania i żegna. Rozdział XV " Tajemnice o których lepiej nie wiedzieć " Witam was w przepiękny czwartek [ lub jakiś inny dzień].To start I wtedy spadła na mnie kropla deszczu ,momętalnie przeszły mnie ciarki.Spojżałam na zegarek w telefonie była ósma , wstałam z fontany i zaczełam biec w kierunku szkoły.Oczywiście zabrałam plecak. * Retrospekcja * ''- Pamiętaj jak mnie zabraknie - zniżyła się do mojego poziomu.'' ''-Poradzisz sobie - powiedziała dziewczyna z włosami w odcieniu ciemnego blądu.'' ''-Poradze - powiedziałam kiwając głową na tak ( miałam wtedy pięć lat) , moja siostra mnie przytuliła '' ''-A teraz pokasz na co cię stać - powiedziała niebieskooka'' Wygląd: Miała niebieskie oczy i ciemne blond włosy z białym pasemkiem. Siedziałam jusz na lekcji , z Zoe.Tak nadal jestem zła na Złotego.On puki co siedzi z Jack'iem, byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. ''- Maja widze że nie uważasz , więc powiec mi co to siła magnetyczna ? -zapytała nauczycielka, wtedy się skapnełam że nąstom patrze na Złotego.'' ''-Nie wiem - powiedziałam wzruszając ramionami , a cała klasa zaczeła się śmiać.Lecz po chwili ucichła.'' ''-Co tak myślisz ? -zapytała Zoe '' ''- Nie bo zastanawiam się kto to ta cała Lucy- powiedziałam i obruciłam się w jej strone.'' ''-Niestety ja też nie wiem -powiedziała spuszczając głowe w duł - Ale wiem że Jack napewno będzie wiedział - powiedziałą ropromieniona '' Wtedy nastał dzwonek , oznaczjący koniec lekcji. ''-To pa - pomachałam Zoe na pożegnanie '' ''- Do zobaczyska - powiedziała Zoe odmachując mi'' Szłam sama, nie wiem gdzie jest Złoty ale to teraz nie ważne. I wtedy , los chciał żebym akurat wtedy przechodziła obok ciemnej betonowej uliczce.Wtedy zauważyłam ciemną postać nachylającą się przed jakimś mężczyzną o szarych włosach. Trzymał długą katane ( taki miecz, czy cóś innego). Obrucił się do mnie z szyderczym uśmieszkiem Daniel Gold '' ''Dostałem misje od ojaca miałem kogoś zlikwidować , nie było to trudne w końcu byłem mordercą nie.Wspominam że nie moge się sprzeciwić , ponieważ mam coś takiego jak czip który może mnie razić prądem.Mimo to że jestem wilkiem piorónów to boli jak diabli. ''-I co nie masz do kąd uciekać ? -zapytałem trzymając swoją katane w dłoni.Byłem w jakimś zaułku , oczywiście miałem maske, była pół biała pół czerna , z otworami na oczy przez które było tylko widać tęczówki , a reszta oka była czarna.'' ''- Dlaczego ja ? -zapytał cicho, opierając się jedną ręką.Cały był zakrwawiony.'' ''-To jusz twój koniec - powiedziałem i miałem zamiar wykonać cios ostateczny przekrajając głowe'' ''- STÓJ!! - ktoś za mną , obruciłem się z szyderczym uśmiechem i zatkało mnie była to maja która płakała , oczy miała czerwone od płaczu.Napłyneła mnie fala smutku że to przezemnie płacze i poczułem się głupio.'' ''-Zostaw go ! - warkneła ostro ( nie poznała mnie )''- Rozumiesz zostaw ! -powturzyła Ja tylko podeszłem do niej.Ona zaczeła się cofać. '- Morderca -dała mi z liścia po czym chwyciła mój nadgarstek i ustawiła minie w takiej pozycji , że miałem ręke z tyłu.Nogą pchała mnie w plecy i ciągneła ręke jeszcze bardziej , co wywoływało wielki ból.Rany na mojim ciele się otworzyły i zaczeła z nich spływać po nich krew. ''- AUŁ - wrzasnołem po czym zaczołem się szarpać.Zaczołem krawić, po mojej granatowej bluzie zaczeła spływać krew.'' ''- Przepraszam - powiedziała cicho Maja .Wtedy straciłem kontrole , zmieniłem się w wilka i zaczołem warczeć , moje oczy były czarne z wyjątkiem żułtych tęczówek. Moja sierć była cała czarna z końcówkami złotego. Zaczołem warczeć i zbliżać się do niej , ona zato oddalała się.I wtedy usłyszałem strzał i już nic nie pamiętam.'' '' Obudziłem się w ...'' C.D.N Spokojnie nieduługo będzie troche śmiechozy , ale puki co musze iść z fabułą. ''Rozdział XVI " '' Ok Start * Ośem lat wcześniej * ''- Kim jesteś ? - warcze i okrążam dziewczyne o brązowych włosach.'' ''- Jestem Lucy a ty ? - zapytała uśmiechając się do mnie wyciągając ręke w moją strone .'' ''- Hm ... ? - popatrzyłem na jej ręke - Nie bojisz się mnie ? - przekrzywiłem głowe'' ''- Nie bo po co miałam bym się ciebie bać - powiedziała nadal majac wyciągniętą ręke w moją strone i uśmiechając się.Podeszłem troche bliżej żeby się jej przyjżeć.'' ''- Daniel - powiedziałem zemieniając się w swoją ludzką forme i uścisnołem jej ręke.'' Po chwili przypomniało mi się że jest córką generała, który chce mnie znaleść i oddać do laboratorium, jako królika doświadczalnego. Oddaliłem się gwałtownie. ''-Nie bój się - powiedziała nadal uśmiechając się do mnie [ Lucy jest w tym samym wieku co Złoty czyli ma ośem lat] '' I wtedy na mnie spadła gałąź [ Złoty i jego fart] ''-Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała lekko się śmiejąc'' ''-Chyba nic - powiedziałem śmiejąc się '' I tak zaczeła się nasza przyjaźń. ''- Złoty a ty jak masz plany ? -zapytała Lucy chodząc po pnniu drzewa jak po linie '' ''- Puki co na wakacje żadnych palnów nie mam - powiedziałem spuszczając głowe w dół'' ''- Nie - zeskoczyła z pnia - Bo ja mam - powiedziała obracając się do mnie i pstrykając mnie w nos'' ''-Jakie ? - zapytałem nie czając o co chodzi'' ''- Napewno cię odwiedze i jak zawsze poczęstuje kanapkami i poucze cię matmy - powiedziała uśmiechając się '' ''-Matatme w wakacje serio - mruknołem '' ''- Tak , a teraz mnie łap -klepneła minie w ramie i zaczeła uciekać. Nie myśląc długo pobiegłem z nią'' ( mieliśmy wtedy około 12 lat ) '' ''-Złapie cię - powiedziałem nadal ją goniąc ''- Coś wątpie Łapo - powiedziała ostro skręcając , mi nie udało się skręcić i przez to walnołem prosto w drzewo.'' ''-Ał - powiedziałem przy udeżeniu w drzewo'' ''-Ej nic ci nie jest? -zapytała brunetka z troską'' ''- Mi nic - po chwili skosiłem jej nogi tak że upadła - Ale to bie to już tak '' ''- Głupi jesteś - powiedziała śmiejąc się i czochrając moje włosy'' ''- Może i tak ale to we mnie lubisz -też się śmiałem'' ( Dwa lata wcześniej ) '' ''- Leje i leje - zaczełem patrzeć się w spadające na trawe krople deszczu. ''- Już jestem - powiedziała zmachana Lucy w czymś co przypominało worek na śmieci [ to byl płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy , Złoty ty daltonisto] ( myślałem że tylko ci co nie odrużniają kolorów są daltonistami :P ) '' [ Od dziś oznacza to tępote razy 100 ] '' ''- Poco ci tę worek na śmieci - zapytałem mieżąc ją wzrokiem '' ''- To - pokazała na swój worek na śmieci - to płaszcz przeciw deszczowy ''-Nie worek na śmieci - powiedziałem kłucąc się ona tylko zgromiła mnie wzrokiem i więcej razy się nie odezwałem, na temat tego worka na śmici.'' ''-Patrz co przyniosłam - powiedziała pokazując swój plecak'' ''- Hm..? -posłałem jej pytający wzrok '' ''- Patrz - wyciągneła z plecaka tabliczke czekolady i po chwili ją przełamała i połowe dała mi.'' ''-Mniam - powiedziałem zajadając się czekoladą i patrząc w spadające krople deszczu.Wtedy poczułem coś a raczej kogoś na mojim ramieniu , była to Lucy opierająca się o moje ramie najwyraźniej zasneła.'' Lekko ją położyłem na mojim posłaniu i przykryłem kocem. Może nie było to najcieplejsze ,ale lepsze coś niż nic. I sam dalej oglądałem spadające krople. ''- A ty co taki sam ? -zapytał głos a ja podskoczyłem gwałtownie '' ''- Aaaa.. .. nie strasz mnie tak -warknołem w kierunku draga który ni stąd nie z owąd się tu pojawił '' Stare dobre czasy. Tylko czemu musze tkwić w tej cho****** klatce.Walnołem pięścią o krate i po chwili tego pożałowałem. ''-Aaaa- wydarłem się na całe gardło '' C.D.N' Złoty tylko nie zrób sobie krzywdy bo znając ciebie to niczego nie można się spodziewać. Ok to pa i do zobaczyska ; ) ''Rozdział XVII " ... " 'Nie wiem jak wy ale ,ja chce SOBOTE !! [ Maja szczera aż do bólu] Ok już się opanowałam więc zaczynajmy.' 'Kiedy w końcu dojechaliśmy klaka się otworzyła i ujżałem dwuch panów jednego bruneta i rudego [ Harry i Ron Lol w schronisku się zatrudnili ] Patrzyli się w stylu " Co ten dzieciak tu robi ? " ''' ''- Ee.... trudno wyjaśnić - powiedziałem- Moge iść ? -zapytałem lecz nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi tylko otworzyli szeżej klatke i się troche odsuneli. Ja z przyzwyczajenia pobiegłem w las. Lecz po chwili zrozumiałem że się zgubiłem. Usiadłem na kamieniu. Po chwili usłyszałem szelest i odrzau wstałem '' ''- Ktoś tam jest ? -zapytałem lecz nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi tylko czyjiś chory pszychopatyczny śmiech [ o nie jesteśmy zgubieni ] '' ''- Myślałeś że ci tak łatwo odpuszcze - powiedział głos- nigdy nie odpuszcze ci zabicia Lucy - powiedział już poważnym tonem po czym wyłonił się zza drzewa.'' ''- Luk ? - powiedziałem troche drżącym głosem- Co ci się stało ? - zapytałem analizując go '' Był cały w bliznach a na twarzy , na powiekach miał długą blizne. I jego przerażający śmiech jak z jakiegoś horroru , nawet mnie to przerażało , a przecież to ja jestem ten straszny. ''- Teraz twoja kolej - szybko rękami zjechałem do kieszeni szukając czegoś czym choć troche mugł by się obronić przed tym PSYCHOPATĄ CO LATA Z ŁOPATĄ [ Ma łopate ? ] ( ma ) [ Gdzie ? ] ( W Domu XD )'' ( dop.od Blaki Chyba w ... po drugiej stronie ) ''- Chyba twoje nie doczekanie - powiedziałem i zaczołem uciekać. Tak wiem nie najlepszy pomysł , ale jedyny jaki mamy.'' '' * Godzina 23 *'' Nie mogłem zasnąć. " Co ja robiłem kiedy nie mogłem zasnąć? " Postanowiłem pujść do Srebrnej może jusz troche ochłoneła. '' ''Biegłem po dachach aż w końcu się zatrzymałem przed drzwiami balkonowymi Maji.Zajżałem przez nie spała a obok niej były porozrzucane chusteczki, na policzkach wyrysowane ślady łez. Weszłem do środka , oczywiście umiałem totwierać ten zamek bez kluczy więc bez problemu. Kucnełem przy niej i się przyglądałem. ''-Płakała - powiedziałem cicho- Tylko czemu ? - zastanawiałem się i wtedy ona przytuliła się do mojej głowy. W pewien sposub było to urocze.Odwzajemniłem gest.'' ''- Pa - poczochrałem jej włosy - A ona złapała za moją ręke '' ''- Zostań - powiedziała otwierając oczy i patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem'' ''- A co za to dostane ? - zapytałem dumny'' ''- To że twoje żeczy nie wylądują na śmietnisku - powiedziała zadziornie'' ''- Ok , ale pod jednym warunkiem - powiedziałem '' ''- Jakim ?'' C.D.N. Spokojnie następny rozdział będzie śmieszniejszy. Rozdział VIII " No elo i jak zawsze START Przeprowadziłem się do lasu , mimo tego że Maja mówiła że mogę zostać i to niema problemu. Ja zawsze musze postawić na swojim, dlatego to ja zawsze żądze. Ok to nie będę opowiadał o tym co ja robie zawsze rano i przejdzimy do szkoły. ''- Złoty jak myślisz czy dostaniemy się do turnieju - zapytał Drag'' ''- czekaj co ? - zapytałem bo nie zabardzo go słuchałem'' I wtedy usłyszałem wybuch. ''-Dobra nie ważne puźniej ci powiem- powiedział na odchodne Drag i gdzieś pobiegł'' Ja sam pobiegłem za jakiś budynek. ''- To chyba pora na tego dobrego- przewruciłem oczmi'' ''- No chyba tak - powiedział złotek'' ''- Złotek , czas na piorun - powiedziałem i byłem już Złotym wilkiem'' Biegłem po dachach aż zobaczyłem dziewczyne w wielkiej pufiastej sukni która strzelała jakimś promieniem. Kiedy trafiła w jakiegoś przechodnia na nim odrazu pojawiała się sukienka. Zauważyłem Blaki i tych niby bohaterów czyli Biedronke i czarnego kota. Mojim zdaniem poprzedni byli lepsi. A oni nąstop patrza na mnie krzywo, bo nie stosuje się do regół biedronki.No ja przepraszam nie jestem piąnkiem , którym można rozstwawiać po kątach. ''- Macie plan ? - zapytał Drag'' ''- Tak mamy ... - a no tak nie poznała go '' ''- Dragon , ale mówią mi Drag- podał ręke'' ''- Biedronka - uścisneła ręke'' ''- Ok wszyscy się poznali to możemy przejść do planu - powiedziałem smętnie '' ''- To jaki plan- przyleciała Blue Fox '' ''- To jest Blue fox - przectawiłem ją , zaraz obok mnie pojawiła się blaki '' ''- To jest Blaki - wskazałem na nią '' ''- Yup - Blaki'' ''- I co jusz wszyscy ? - zapytałem '' ''- Jeszcze my - wrarzasnoł Blak '' ''- Chyba se żarty robicie ? - zaczołem lamętować'' Po tym jak Łajt i Blak się przectwaili. ''- To w końcu macie ten plan - już myślałem że uciekne i sam ją jakoś pokonam.'' ''- No więc plan jest taki - przerwała Bierdonka i spojżała na mnie '' ''- No co ? - zapytałem '' ''- No więc ja i czarny kot pujdziemy od tyłu - a reszta pujdzie odwracać uwage'' ''- A czemu to my mamy być najbardziej poszkodowani- widać było że biedronka nie wie co powiedzieć'' ''- Złoty czemu ty zawsze musisz być taki uparty - Drag zrobił faceplama- No tak polacy zawsze są tacy uparci - dopowiedział , zginie za obrażenie mojego narodu. Zginie i w męczarniach. '' ''- Masz coś do Polaków - obruciłem się do niego , a on odrazu spadł. '' ''- Zaczyna się - powiedziała Blaki wyciągając torbe z popkornem. Ja zato wyciągnołem ze swojej sakiewki gruby kij do beysbola .'' '' [ Super sceny walki ] '' ''- I co teraz powiesz - siedziałem na nim , a on nie mugł się podnieść.'' ''Rozdział IX " Egipt i Klaudia " '' * Gdzieś w Egipcie * - Klaudia jak myślisz w czym mi ładniej ? - zapytała szatynka pokazując Klaudi sukienki- Klaudia , Halo Ziemia do ciebie - pomachała niebiesko oka przed oczami Klaudi. - Hę ? - odparla Szatynka zaskoczona - No co ty Safija , przecież to nudne - odpowiedziała dziewczyna z ciemno granatowymi włosami - No co ty Szarifa - powiedziała Safija przekręcając oczami - Ja się z nią zgadzam - powiedziała Rozbawiona brunetka - Daj sobie spokuj Samira - popatrzyła na dziewczyne Klaudia Lotos '' I wtedy do pokoju weszedł Haris. - Co tam porabiacie ? -zapytał wchodząc pełnen dumy - A ty to co - zamieżyła go zwrokiem Safija - że taki dumny jak paw ? - Bo widzisz słońce dziś wygrałem mistrzowstwa w srzelaniu - powiedział z dumą drunet - Ja bym cię pokonała - powiedziała Samira dumna - Ta napewno - przekręcił oczami - No napewno - powiedziała nadal kpiąc z niego - Dobra nie kłudcie się już - powiedziała przerywając ich kłutnie - No wkońcu ktoś mąndry - powiedziała Szarifa przyznając mi racje - Mąndra się odezwała -powiedział smętnym głosem Haris Ok to puki oni się nie pozabijają opowiem wam troche o nich: ''Safija - szatynka o niebieskich oczach , lubi błyskotki i w zasadzie wszystko co świeci i połyskuje. Jej tata i mój tata są przyjaciółmi stąd się znamy. Sarifa- moja najlepsza przyjaciółka , oddana i wierna i co najwarzniejsze pomysłowa.Z wyglądu wysportowana , szatynka. Jedno oko zawsze ma przykryte włosami , normalnie jest osobą skrytą , lecz w mojim towarzystwie tak jakby ożywia , śmieje się razem ze mną jak haris coś sknoci ( a często coś knoci) Samira - zanmy się od wczesnego dzieciństwa, była moją sąsiadką. I jedną z osób która nauczyła mne co to jest śmiech i rozrywka. Drugą był haris. Jest ona Brunetką o niebieskich oczach , ubiera się zwykłe w białe ubrania. Jest ona najlepsza pod karzdym względem, światnie strzela jeździ konno i ma najlepsze oceny. Jest ona najzabawniejszą i cierpliwszą osobą jaką znam. '' ''Haris - brunet , no można tak ująć ba bardziej kasztanowe włosy , ale ja tam się nie znam. Jest jedynym chłopakiem w naszej paczce. Można opisać że jest dość przystojny , wiem to bo zawsze jak przechodzimy przez ulice dziewczyny w mojim wieku nąstop mówią : Ocz jaki on słodki i uroczy . Mi zato aktywuje się odruch wymiotny. Jest osobą odważną i honorową, i oczywiście śmiechową. I zawsze uśmiechniętą . Jedynym jego minusem jest to że nie umie sobie znaleść dziewczyny. A on zawsze mówi : Nie trzeba naprawde nie trzeba. Z czasem myśle że on naprawde lubi kogoś innego bo żadna dziewczyna jaką mu przectwiliśmy nie polubił ich aż tak bardzo.Jest osobą otwartą lecz w pewien sposub tajemniczą. '' ''* W tym samym czasie u Złotego * I znowu zaczeła się kłutnia z Bierdronką - Złoty stul pysk i jeśli chcesz to rób swój plan - powiedział ostro With a Złoty tylko cicho przekloł Srebrna Wilczyca No więc w końcu plan był taki : Rozdział X " Diabelskie Miraclum" Tak w końcu wruciła mi wena. I mam nadzieje że tego nie zwale. Kamera przybliża się do białej maski. - Myśleli że zginołem lecz ich nie doczekanie - powiedziała maska ręchocząc na samym końcu - Pewnie mnie nie znacie , w końcu po co opowiadać o wyklętym co ? No więc opowiem wam moją Historie. Około sześć tysięcy lat temu, świat był idenyczny. Tylko z jedną różnicą , to był świat numer 2. W pierwszym zapanowała tragedia, i zniszczenie. Żyłem w pierwszym świecie i tak jak pozostałe miracula zostałem zamordowany w wieku około 15/19, lecz nie trafiłem do nieba ani piekła. Zostałem przydzielony do tak zwanej elity, która miała zwalczać zło. I właśnie dlatego powstał drugi świat. W którym było owiele mniej przemocy. Karzdy miał przydział , np. woda, ogień, lód , pioróny, powietrze, światło i ciemność. Jedyną osobą która nie miała przydziału była mała bezradna Blaki. Ja akurat miałem przydział do chaosu, miałem dopilnować żeby chaos nie wypadł z pod kontroli. Bardzo nudna robota. ''- Blood gdzie idziesz ? - zapytała mała blondynka patrząc na mnie swojimi dużymi zielonymi oczami'' Nie odpowiedziałem tylko szybko wyszłem. '' ''Moje życie nie było specjalnie fascynujące aż do tego wydarzenia '' ''- O co taki chudrlak robi tu sam ? -zapytał jeden z ośiłków , ja nie zwracałem na nich uwagi. ''- A może - powiedział wyjmójąc z rękawa nóż - poddaj się - wyciągnoł go przedemnie pozostali dwaj osiłkowie zrobili to samo. Ja tylko spojżałem na ich noże i nie zaregowałem.'' ''- Oddawaj wszystkie kosztowności jakie masz - powiedział lider tej grupy.Ja tylko wskoczyłem do gury złapałem się jakiejś rury, po czym przeskoczyłam na następną. Aż wkońcu zauważyłem jakiś metalowy pręnt na ziemi. Szybko go podniosłem i .... po tym jak podbiegli do mnie przypatkiem ( Serio mówie to było nie chcący) Watnołem ich metalowym prętem tak że pręt przebił jednego na wylot , a ja tylko patrzyłem jak kona. Reszte spotkało to samo. I tak zeszłem na złą strone. '' W kródce Elita o tym się dowiedziała i mnie wykopala. Skazując mnie na wieczne wygnanie do krainy cieni. Jedyną żeczą która została była moja maska, jeśli ktoś ją założy moge przejąć nad nim kontrole i mieć dostęp do jego wspomnień. Miałem cudowną moc , mogąc przeskakiwać pomiędzy ciałami ludzkimi. I móc nimi kontrolować jak lalkami na sznurkach. Rozdział XI " Koszmar się zaczyna " Daniel Była pełnia. Wstałem w nocy , nie panowałem nad swojim ciałem. Założyłem maske i przebrałem się w wilka Bloda. Wyskoczyłem przez okno nie otwierając go. '' ''Patrzyłem tylko na to co robią moje ręce , lecz nie mogłem zareagować. Po chwili moje ręce zabiły człowieka , i kolejnego i kolejnego. Patrzyłem na to ze strachem, co wyczyniam. '' ''A po chwili film się urawał. KILKA TYGODNI PUŹNIEJ Moje ciało nadal to robiło , samo wolnie odbierało życie innym osobą.Lecz robiło to tylko i wyłącznie w pełnie.Ja popadłem w paranoje i bałem się tego co robie, poprawka co moje ciało robi. Lecz nadszedł dzień krwistego księżyca i to przebiło wszystkie moje oczekiwania. Był to krwista pełnia , wdrapałem się na wierze AIfla. Blaki Byłam akurat na nocnym patrolu , aż zauważyłam jakiegoś człowieka. Jakieś czare macki zaczeły porywać śpiących ludzi z domów i wkładały ich do jakiejś dziury. '' ''Podbiegłam bliżej się przyjżeć. ''- I co Blaki poznajesz mnie - nie to nie może być on , powiedcie mi że to nie jest on prosze.'' ''- B- Blod- zająknełam się '' ''- Tak , Blaki to ja - zeszedł z jakiegoś czarnego tronu. Wyglądał identycznie jak za czasów drugiego świata.'' Cera blada , oczy złoto krwiste kruczo czarne krutkie włosy.Ubrany był w swoją czarną ochlapaną krwią mordów bluzą i poszarpane dzinsowe spodnie.I te szaleństwo w oczach. ''- Wybacz , ale będę musiał zniszczyć ten świat ,ale ciebie zostawie przy życiu jeśli się odsuniesz - powiedział poważnie'' ''- Po monjim trupie - powiedziałam odważnie'' ''- Skoro tak to ty też zginiesz- powiedział śmiejąc się i ciskając we mnie czarnymi pociskami.'' Byłam sama reszte złapał , nie mogłam liczyć na pomoc innych. Widziałam , że to nie jego ciało tylk kogo ? Po chwili mnie oświeciło , był to Daniel , jedyna osoba która była na tyle silna żeby przetrważ opęntanie przez Bloda. Większość ludzi umierało po kilku minutach. ''- Tylko jak by go tu nie skrzywdzić - pomyślałam'' I wpadłam na pomysł. Wskoczyłam na niego i wbiłam mu sztylet w ramie. Otworzył się portal. ''- Spotkamy się w piekle Blod- powiedziałam na samym końcu'' Daniel '' Blaki zgineła wczoraj odbył się pogrzep. Ciało nadal nie zostało znalezione , a ja nie wiem co się stało.'' ''Rozdział XII 'Ostateczna walka"cz.1 ''Władca Ciem'' ''- Jedna zlikwidowana - powiedziałem dumnie - zostało tylko dziewięć '' ''- Nie martw się Gabriel , uda nam się , tylko musimy się wspomóc naszymi następcami- powiedział mój kumpel Lucyfer'' ''- Racja - zgodziłem się'' ''Mineło kilka tygodni a my rośliśmy w siłe.Aż nadszedł ten dzień.'' ''Było to zacimienie słońca , moc lucyfera urosła w siłe. I zaczeło się.'' ''Jack Fire'' ''Zauważyłem rozrube odrazu tam pobiegłem i to było to czego się bałem.'' ''C.D.N'' ''Sorry że tak szybko , ale zabrakło mi czasu i musze się wyrobić. Bo plany są już na sezon 2. Który ma być bardziej rozbudowany.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania